A New Girl In School
by Cocacoriola
Summary: Warning: Do not read, unless you like poor grammar, lack of character development, and what comes out of the mind of a 13-year-old.
1. Sorting

**EDIT: Okay, hi everyone. I feel really awkward about this and I'm kind of tempted to take this story down, but for some reason it seems like people like it. So, I'm just making sure that you all know I was only thirteen when I wrote this story. It sucks. So just… Don't bag on it too much, okay? I was still learning. I still am, really.**

* * *

**A/N: OKAY EVERYONE! Here is the first chapter of the re-written version of The New Girl In School! I hope you like it! And I beg you to tell me if there is**_**anything**_**I can improve on! BTW, it's still 6 in the morning! Well, now it's 6:53, but...If you don't get it go and read my author's note from the OLD story.**

**New Girl In School**

**Chapter 1**

"Lily Evans get your butt up!" Macie Martin, a fifteen-year-old girl with shoulder-length metallic blonde hair and bright blue eyes, cried.

"Ugh," Lily moaned, rolling over. Lily had flaming red hair that was slightly curly and went down to the small of her back, and bright emerald green eyes. She was also fifteen.

"Lily!" Brianna Ryan shouted, smacking Lily over the head with a pillow. Bri had chestnut brown hair that went down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes. She too was fifteen.

These three girls were the best of friends. They were witches and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Go away!" Lily shouted, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Lily, you have to get up. Everyone is suppose to be there," Macie said.

"It's six in the morning! I'm not going anywhere," Lily said, rolling back over.

Bri rolled her eyes and exchanged looks with Macie. Bri flicked her wand and a bucket full of cold water came floating out of the bathroom. It dumped itself over Lily.

Lily screamed and jumped out of bed, soaking wet. She glared at Macie and Bri.

"Oh you are evil," she said.

Macie and Bri smiled."We know."

Lily reached for her wand and dried herself and her bed off. She then changed into her robes and followed Macie and Bri into the bathroom. Lily grabbed a brush and yanked it through her hair.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. She picked up her wand and gave it a wave. Her hair fixed itself so it was sleek and shining. It was mostly straight, but curled at the end.

Macie ran a brush through her hair, staring into the mirror."What to do?" she wondered aloud.

Macie grabbed her wand and flicked it. Her hair quickly arranged into two braids. It was childish, but on Macie, anything looked good.

Bri didn't need a wand to do her hair. She just brushed it and it was done. She liked to leave it down, because when she was younger, her mother forced her to wear it up all the time.

When they went downstairs, practically everyone in Gryffindor was down there.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were huddled in the corner, whispering. Sirius said something to James, who turned to look at Lily.

James walked over, ruffling his jet black hair. He shook his head to move it away from his almond-shaped hazel eyes.

"Hullo Evans," he said.

"Potter," she growled.

James threw an arm around her shoulder. Lily smiled. Her friends were horrified. They knew that look. It wasn't a good sign.

"You have five seconds to remove your tenticles from me," Lily said, still smiling.

James, who thought the smile was a good thing, said,"Come on Evans. You know you like me."

"5...4...3...2..."

James didn't remove his arm, for he didn't think Lily was really going to do anything. How wrong he was.

"1," she said, stomping down on his foot as hard as possible. He yelped in pain. Lily and her friends laughed. A lot of other people joined in, until Sirius glared at them, his wand clenched in his hand.

"We'd better get downstairs," Lily said to her friends, checking her watch. They nodded and followed her.

Downstairs, people were already filing into the Great Hall for breakfast. Macie, Bri, and Lily sat down and began to eat their breakfast. By the time practically everyone was finished, Dumbledore stepped up.

"Good morning students! As you all know, we have a new student coming from Beauxbatons. Her name is Allisandra Mylivun and I expect you to make her feel welcome, no matter what house she is put in."

Dumbledore looked sternly at the Marauders. They smiled innocently back.

The door opened and a girl with waist length raven black hair and icy blue eyes stepped in. She slowly walked to the front of the hall and sat down on the stool. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

For minutes, it was silent.

Suddenly, the hat shouted,"GRYFFINDOR!"

**A/N: There's the first chapter everyone! I hope you liked it! Keep a look out for the second chapter, coming soon!**


	2. Classes

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I'm extremely bored and I just posted the first chapter. So here's the second chapter. I'm still nervous about my auditions. Maybe this will help calm me down.**

**New Girl In School**

**Chapter 2**

Allisandra got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Lily, Macie, and Bri.

"Hello. My name is Allisandra. But you may call me Alli," she said. She flipped her raven black hair over her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lily Evans, this is Brianna, Bri, Ryans and Macie Martin."

Alli opened her mouth to say something, but an late owl flew in and dropped at letter in front of Lily. It landed and drank quickly from the goblet that dissapeared just after she had finished.

Lily opened the letter and read,

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you? We miss you so much! What would you like for your birthday? You are turning sixteen after all._

_I'm sorry this letter is so short, but I haven't got much to tell. Just tell us what you want for your birthday. We'll send it with Roxy as soon as we can._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad._

Lily stroked Roxy, her black and white spotted owl.

"They want to know what I want for my birthday," Lily explained to Macie and Bri.

"Who is the letter from?" Alli asked, interested.

"My parents. This is Roxy," Lily said, pointing to her owl.

"She's beautiful. My owl is not here yet," Alli said. She obviously missed her owl.

Lily stroked Roxy one more time, then let her fly off to the Owlery.

"Come on. We'll show you to your first class," Lily said. She stood up, along with everyone else in the Great Hall.

"Do you have your time card?" Bri asked.

Alli nodded.

Macie checked it."She has the same classes as us."

"Well, come on," Lily said. They ran off to the Charms classroom. Lily, Macie, and Bri took their seats. Alli stood in the front, waiting for the teacher to seat her.

Professor Flitwick came in and stood in the front.

"Class this is Allisandra-"

"Alli," Alli corrected.

"Alli Mylivun. Alli you can sit next to Mr. Potter."

"But I sit here!" Sirius cried.

"Ah, yes. Sirius you can move over next to Miss Ryan."

Both Sirius and Bri groaned. Sirius got up, gathered his things, and sat down next to Bri.

As Alli sat down next to James, Lily whispered to Macie,"Oooh. Bad luck."

Macie nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about? Any girl would be lucky to sit next to James," Sirius said.

"Mind your own bussiness, would you Black?" Lily asked.

"Nope," Sirius said with a grin.

"You are so annoying."

"Good, then my job here is done."

Lily rolled her eyes. Bri smiled slightly at the joke. It was pretty funny, even though it was coming from Sirius Black.

After class, the four girls went to Transfiguration.

"Allisandra...where to put you?"

"Alli."

"Allisandra, you can sit next to Miss Evans."

"It's Alli."

McGonagall ignored her. Alli angrily stomped over to Lily.

"Why won't she call me Alli?"

"She's the proper teacher. Everyone is called by their fully name," Lily said.

"Mr. Black!" McGonagall shouted.

"Yes?" he asked, looking innocent.

"Stop that this instant," McGonagall said.

"Yes ma'am."

Sirius guiltily turned to face front.

McGonagall shook her head."What am I going to do with you?"

"Excuse me from class?"

McGonagall looked like she might laugh at this, but she didn't.

"No."

Sirius snapped his fingers,"Well, it was worth a try."

Most of the class giggled at Sirius' antics. Even Lily found it slightly funny. Bri giggled once. Macie managed to keep a straight face.

"Now, if you would all turn your books to page 84, we can begin the lesson."

**A/N: I'm going to cut it off there, cause I have to get ready for school now. I'll try to update after the dance today!! I'm going to PM those of you who asked me to tell you how the solos went later! **


	3. The First Date

**A/N: -sigh- I'm not so happy...Solos went bad...Well, I was amazing, or so everyone tells me, but I didn't get either of them. The dance was pretty fun until the end. I asked my friend/crush Anthony to dance and he said,"I can't dance." So we sat down on the stage, and some evil came over and asked him to dance and he jumped off the stage and started dancing with her. And then she kissed him. And now he wants to go out with her, even though she tries to get in fights with me and his best friend every day. I told him that and he doesn't care. What an arse!**

**Chapter 3**

On Wednesday, when the girls went to Charms, Alli was very smiley.

"What's up with her?" Macie whispered to Lily.

Lily shrugged.

They went into class and took their seats. They watched James and Alli talk.

"They're cute together," Bri said.

"Yeah, but not as cute and him and Lily," Macie whispered.

"I heard that!" Lily said, smacking Macie on the arm.

Just then, Alli laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. James smiled at her. He asked her something, and she nodded eagerly.

Lily exchanged looks with her friends. What was that about?

Class started so they couldn't go over and ask her. Sirius walked in late and sat down next to Bri.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Bri whispered. Professor Flitwick obviously had the same idea.

"Well, I'm officially bored," Sirius muttered.

Lily rolled her eyes. Charms was her favorite subject.

"So leave," she hissed at him.

"No thanks," he said back.

-----------------

After classes, Lily, Macie, Bri, and Alli went down to the lake. They sat under an oak tree, eating apples.

"I've never gotten to relax like this before," Alli said.

"Really?" Bri asked.

Alli nodded."At Beauxbatons we had to attend classes and then go and practice spells or do homework. We never had any free time."

"It must be nice being here then," Macie reasoned.

"Yeah."

"That reminds me. What was up this morning with Potter?" Lily asked.

"Oh, he just invited me to go to Hogsmede with him."

Lily, who had just been about to bite into her apple, dropped it. It rolled down the grassy hill and into the lake. Her mouth was open, gaping.

"What'd you say?" Macie asked tentativly.

"Yes," Alli smiled. She thought Lily's expression was a good thing.

Macie and Bri exchanged glances.

"Don't be jealous Lily."

"Jealous?" Lily asked.

"Uh oh," Bri murmured.

"I am not jealous! James Potter is an arrogant, bullying toe-rag who picks on innocent first years and pulls pranks on everyone!" Lily shouted.

"Well, he seemed nice to me," Alli shrugged.

Lily got up and stomped off.

"What's wrong with her?" Alli asked.

"She and James have been enemies since first year," Bri explained.

"Oh. I didn't know."

"I'm surprised they haven't shown you yet," Macie said, standing.

Bri and Alli also got up.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room, Lily and James were arguing.

Alli stared at them, her face expressionless. She motioned for Bri and Macie to follow her upstairs.

"They really do hate each other, don't they?"

Bri and Macie nodded.

The door opened and an angry Lily stomped in.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I'll go tell him I can't go," Alli said.

"No, don't. Just because I hate him is no reason for you not to go out with him."

"Okay."

Lily climbed into bed and curled up, refusing to speak for the rest of the night. She let her anger flow through her, refusing to release it. She would keep it inside of her until she burst.

**A/N: Alright, crappy chapter. I'm going through a little bump in my life at the moment. I'll try to update again tomorrow.**

**Please review.**


	4. Hogsmede

**A/N: Alright guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I mean, it feels like a long time to me. School's been SO busy! Anthony is a jack arse and I'm so over him. He started talking trash about me to my best friend's face and she dumped his lunch on him. LOL!!!**

**Chapter 4**

On the Saturday of the Hogsmede trip, Lily woke to find Alli trying on different outfits.

"What do you think about this?" she asked Lily as she climbed out of bed.

Lily shrugged and stepped into the bathroom.

For half an hour, she sat in the bathroom, thinking. She sat cross-legged on the counter, staring into the mirror, not really looking at herself.

_Am I jealous?_ she asked herself. It was quite possible. James had never stopped bothering her, whether he was dating someone or not. Until Alli came that was. Was he _trying_ to make Lily jealous?

_No. He would never sink that low, no matter what happens,_ Lily told herself. She believed it was true. As arrogant as James was, he wouldn't sink that low.

There was a knock on the bathroom door."Lily! I need to get in there!"

Lily opened the door and let Alli in. She moved aside as Alli walked over to the mirror and began applying make-up. Lily rolled her eyes and left the bathroom. Macie and Bri were also up.

"So, what are _we_ doing today?" Bri asked.

Lily shrugged, flopping back down onto her bed. She didn't know what she wanted to do.

"We could go to Hogsmede," Macie suggested.

"Fine," Lily shrugged. Lily changed into an orange t-shirt, black capris, and orange flip flops. She tied her flaming red hair back into a pony tail.

"Ready?" she asked Macie and Bri. They nodded. Going down into the common room, they saw James and Sirius sitting on the couch. Lily walked past, her head held high, not looking at them.

When they were gone, James and Sirius started talking.

"Lily was looking good, James," Sirius said.

"Eh," James said, shrugging.

"Whatever," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. He knew that James, no matter what he said, was not over Lily.

-----------------------

In Hogsmede, Lily, Bri, and Macie were enjoying themselves. They sat around a table in the Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer and gossiping.

When they had finished their butterbeer, they went to a new pub that was opening up. They wanted to see it. They sat at a table, and ordered their lunch. As they were finishing eating, the lights wents out.

"What the heck is going on?" Macie asked.

"No idea," Lily shrugged.

"You'd expect one or two people to scream," Bri said thoughtfully. It was silent.

Suddenly, a witch's voice rang out across the pub.

"Welcome to the opening of Donna's Dance Club!"

The girls exchanged glances. No one said anything about dancing. A disco ball came out of the ceiling. Music blasted, causing people to get up and start dancing.

"We might as well," Bri sighed. The girls got up and started dancing. It wasn't long before boys started inviting them to dance. The door opened and more students came in. Two of them happened to be James and Alli.

Lily didn't notice them right away. She was dancing with a Ravenclaw named Connor Fleming. Boys stopped dancing to stare at Alli.

Alli was wearing a black shirt, tight black pants, and black boots. Her raven black hair was glossy, her icy blue eyes bright. Connor stopped dancing for a minute to watch her.

Lily rolled her eyes. Connor saw that, and, with an apologetic smile, began dancing again. Lily smiled back. She knew that if she had stepped into a pub dressed like that, it would probably catch some eyes.

When it was time to go back to Hogwarts, Connor and Lily walked together. Macie walked with her new boyfriend, Max, and Bri was with a guy named Jason.

Behind them, Lily heard James and Alli laughing. She turned and saw them walking hand in hand. Lily bumped her hand with Connor's a few times. He finally got the message and grabbed her hand.

----------------

That night, Lily, Bri, and Macie told each other what happened with the boys.

"Connor's really sweet," Lily said.

"He's cute too," Bri said.

"Back off," Lily said jokingly.

"Max is adorable!" Macie said.

"Yeah, he's pretty cute. I love his shaggy brown hair," Lily said.

"I like Jason's hair better," Bri said.

"Yeah, his wavy blonde hair is pretty sexy," Macie joked.

"It is pretty cute," Lily said.

The door opened and Alli came in, a dreamy look on her face. Lily's smile faded, and she stared at Alli with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hello," Alli said, sitting down on the bed beside them.

"Hey. How was the date with James?" Macie asked.

"Amazing. He's so sweet," Alli said.

"Yeah, real sweet," Lily said sarcastically.

"You've never seen this side of him," Alli argued.

"I've seen all I need to see of him, thank you very much," Lily said angrily.

Macie and Bri sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna cut it off there. I hope you liked it! Please review! I'm going to be updating more now, since my concert is in two days, I'm going to have more time this week.**

**Love you all! **

**P.S. If you don't like the dance club too bad. Also, disco balls were around in the 70s so HAH!!! Sorry, I'm a little hyper off of candy and coke right now. q:**


	5. Help

**A/N: Hey peeps!! Here's chapter 5! Just like I promised, I've updated fast. D Aren't you proud of me? I got over the bump! Sorry, that sounds strange...Whatever. Well, here it is!**

**Chapter 5**

Lily had ended up exploding at Alli and storming out of the dorm. Bri and Macie decided that she needed to be alone. They were right. Lily ran down the stairs, tears stinging her eyes.

She ran out of the common room, her hands stuck in her jacket. She went up to her spot on the astronomy tower. She came there when she wanted to be alone.

For ten minutes, she was alone. Then someone came up.

"Go away," she called through her tears.

The person walked towards her and sat down.

"Leave me alone," Lily said.

"No," came the voice of James Potter.

"Potter, go away!"

"Not until you tell me why you're crying."

"Because of Alli."

"What did she do to make you cry?" James asked in shock. He obviously didn't believe that Alli was mean enough to cause someone as tough as Lily Evans to cry.

"I can't tell you," Lily whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I just can't," Lily said, wiping her tears.

"Lils, you can tell me anything," James said, trying to comfort her. This just made Lily cry more.

"Lily, I didn't mean to make you upset. I just meant..."

"I know what you meant," Lily said, tears flooding her face.

"It's going to be okay," James said, awkwardly patting Lily on the arm.

"Thanks James," Lily said softly, drying her tears a second time.

"Any time," James said, flashing her a smile.

"I'm going to go back to my dorm now," Lily got up.

"I'm gonna hang out here for a little bit," James looked up at the stars in the sky.

"Okay. I'll see you around."

"See you."

--------------------------------

The next morning, Lily woke up and wondered if she had dreamed the night before. When she down into the common room, James was leaving with Alli, but he flashed her a smile.

_So it wasn't a dream. The only thing is, did I want it to be?_ she wondered. Half of her wished it had never happened, and the other half was glad it had happened.

Macie and Bri came downstairs.

"Ready to go get breakfast?" Bri asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lily said.

They went downstairs to the Great Hall to eat.

In their first class of the day, Potions, James sat in the back with Sirius. Lily, Macie, and Bri took a seat at a table. Remus came and sat down on the end, beside Lily.

"Hi Remus," Lily said brightly.

"Hi Lily. I was wondering if I could talk to you at lunch?"

"Sure," Lily said, looking startled. She turned around to glance at Sirius and James. Alli had taken a seat on the other side of James, and her new friend, Maria, sat next to Sirius.

"Yes, it's about James," he whispered in her ear.

For the rest of the day, until lunch, Lily was curious about what Remus wanted to talk to her about.

Finally, lunch came.

"I was hoping we could go for a walk," Remus said. In other words, he wanted to talk to where no one could here.

"Okay, hang on."

Lily quickly made herself a sandwich and followed Remus outside. They began to walk around the lake.

"So, what's up?"

"We're worried about James."

"'We'?"

"Sirius and I."

"Why?"

"Well, Alli-"

"Don't mention that name," Lily growled.

Remus was taken aback, but didn't mention her name again.

"Anyway, we're afraid that She has done something to James."

"And this is my problem because...?"

"Lily! You've got to help us."

"Why should I? What's he ever done for me?"

Remus stared at her."What's he ever done for you? He's loved you since first year, he's given you flowers, chocolates, and birthday presents!"

This made Lily feel guilty."So, what's wrong with him?"

"That's the problem. We don't know."

"Well that narrows it down to just about EVERYTHING!" Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"That's why we need your help."

"What do I look like, a magician? Wait, don't answer that," Lily said as Remus opened his mouth.

"I wasn't planning to. So will you help us?" he asked.

Lily was silent for a moment, then nodded her head. Suddenly, Sirius came from no where and bowled Lily over in a hug.

"Sirius Black, get off me!" Lily laughed.

"Thank you!" Sirius said, kissing Lily on the nose.

"Sirius, gross," Lily groaned.

"Sorry," Sirius apologized, getting off of her.

At the entrance to the castle, a certain jealous someone watched Sirius and Lily, not knowing what was going on.

**A/N: Hehe!! I'm so evil! Anyways, who do you think the person should be? Choose who you want, and I'll pick a winner!**

**Love you all!**


	6. Fighting With the Arse

**A/N: Alrighty peoples! I have some important news to tell you, but I can't put it in here. So, if you want to know, say so in you're review. It has to do with a certain boy. -coughwannamakeabetcough- So, anyways, here's the next chappie! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Well, let's think. Poor, still in school, American, NOT the second richest woman in the world...I guess I'm not J.K. Rowling then...**

**Chapter 6**

Severus Snape watched with growing jealousy as Lily and Sirius played around on the grass. Lily laughed, throwing her head back to look at the sky. Suddenly, Sirius lunged at her knocking her down.

Lily screamed, but the scream turned into laughter.

_What does she see in him? Besides, I thought Potter fancied her. He's not going to be happy about this,_ Snape smirked. He crept back into the castle, in search of James.

When he finally found him, James was with Alli.

"What do you want Snivillus?"

"Just to talk to you for a moment. _Privately,_" Snape sneered.

James shrugged and got up.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"Just wondering if you knew about Black and Lily."

James looked confused."What?"

"Oh, so you don't know!" Snape said, growing happier by the second. This was sure to make James blow a gasket.

"What don't I know?" James asked angrily.

"That they're going out."

"THEY'RE WHAT?" James shouted.

"Going out. I saw them kissing down by the lake."

James angrily ran a hand through his hair.

"I've got to go!" he shouted to Alli, before storming off.

Snape smirked. His work here was done.

----------------------

When James found Sirius and Lily, Remus was with them. They were sitting by the lake, Lily squished in the middle.

Sirius whipped around when he heard James. He looked guiltily and the other two, who stopped talking immediatly.

"How could you do this to me?" James asked.

"Huh?" Sirius asked, utterly confused. He looked to Lily, who shrugged.

"You're going out with Lily?"

"What?" Lily shouted, jumping up.

"Yeah, I saw Sirius kiss you!" he lied. Snape had.

Lily turned red and shook her head."I don't like Sirius, James."

"Sure," James said.

"Prongs, I'm not dating Lily!" Sirius said.

"Don't talk to me," James growled.

"James," Lily started, reaching out for James. He moved away."James, listen to me! I'm not dating Sirius! We're just friends!"

"Why should I believe you?"

Lily looked like she might cry, but instead she shouted,"You are such an arrogant arse! You don't understand it! You see Sirius kiss me on the _nose_ and you assume that we're dating! You are an idiotic, arrogant, bullying toe-rag!"

She raised her hand to smack James, but instead, she just stormed off. Remus watched her go.

"James, she's right. You don't get it," he said quietly.

"I don't care. Sirius, you betrayed me."

"I...but...," Sirius said.

James turned and stalked away.

----------------------------

For the next few days, Lily refused to help Sirius and Remus, because she was so angry at James.

"Lils, you know how he gets. He loves you and he thinks his best friend is dating you. You can only imagine how hurt he must be right now," Bri said.

"He has Alli. What does he care about me anymore?" Lily asked.

"No matter what happens, he'll always love you Lily," Macie said quietly.

"I doubt that," Lily said bitterly. She left the common room to go up to her dorm. She crawled under her covers and began to cry.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but...Yeah...So, PLEASE review people! I love you guys!**


	7. More Help

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooo people!!!! I just had LOTS of sugar!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Well, anyways...Here's the next chapter. Don't let my hyperness get in the way of your misery. q:**

**O, and btw, I've changed my name back to Mousekateer. q:**

**Chapter 7**

Remus and Sirius finally managed to get Lily to agree to help them again a week after the fight with James.

"Why am I doing this again?" Lily grumbled.

"Because you love James?"

"Fat chance."

"Because I'm your bestest best friend?" Sirius asked.

"Nice try, but Mac and Bri are my best friends."

"Fine. Because you hate Alli and you'll do anything to crush her?"

Lily's face lit up."That could be it...Sirius, you're a genius!"

"You know, funny enough, 'Sirius' and 'genius' aren't normally used in the same sentence," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and I can see why. Now, let's go," Lily said, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him off to find Remus.

-------------------

Remus, as it turned out, was spying on Alli and James.

"James," Alli giggled.

Remus rolled his eyes in disgust. Thankfully, Sirius and Lily showed up.

"Let's go," Lily whispered.

Unfortunately, James turned around and saw them.

"Hi Remus," he said, ignoring Sirius and Lily.

This made Lily mad.

"You know what James. You're just as arrogant and pig-headed as you were five years ago. Sirius and I never have and never will date, and he's your best friend. If you don't forgive him, I'm going to hex you into oblivion."

"I don't need you telling me what to do. If I want to forgive Sirius, I will."

"Do you?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Sort of," James admitted, looking down.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said.

"Me too," James said.

They hugged breifly, then started talking hurridly.

Lily smiled. Her work there was done.

"I've gotta go. Catch you guys later," Lily said, flashing them a smile. She hurried off to the Gryffindor common room to find Macie and Bri.

--------------------

In the common room, the girls sat talking about what had happened with Sirius and James.

"I'm glad they made up," Bri said.

"Why?" Macie asked.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Same with me," Lily said.

"Yeah, it was a little weird with them fighting," Macie admitted.

"Seriously, how many times have James Potter and Sirius Black gotten in a fight?"

"Like, never," Lily said.

Just then, Sirius, James, Remus, and Alli walked in. James and Alli were laughing, while Sirius and Remus trailed behind, looking grumpy.

They came over to the girls, who exchanged glances. Remus and Sirius sat down on the floor in front of them, while James and Alli sat down in a chair next to the couch.

"Hey guys," Bri said to Remus and Sirius.

"Hi," Sirius muttered, waving his hand slightly.

"What's wrong?" Lily whispered, bending towards Sirius, her hair falling into her face.

"Them," he said, jerking his head to James and Alli. Sirius whispered very quietly to Lily, so no one could hear.

"I know how you feel. She never shuts up," Lily whispered back. She straightened up and leaned back on the couch, smiling at Sirius to make him feel better.

When they all headed up to bed later, Alli turned to Lily."So you like Sirius?"

"WHAT?" Lily shouted.

"I saw you smiling at him."

"We're just friends. He was upset earlier."

"Yeah," Bri said.

"Upset about what?" Alli asked curiously.

"You," Macie muttered, but Alli didn't hear her.

"Nothing," Bri said.

"Whatever," Alli shrugged. They changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Night!" Lily said.

"Shut up Lily," Bri and Macie said in unison.

"Hmph," Lily said. She sat up quietly in the dark and threw a pillow at Bri's head. Bri shrieked with laughter and threw it back and Lily, and tossed her own at Macie.

"Go to sleep," Alli said crossly.

"Fine," Macie said. They lay back down and fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay, there's chapter 7. Chapter 8 and probably 9,10,11,12, and maybe 13 will be coming tomorrow, cause I will have nothing to do. Day before Christmas, and I'm gonna be bored outta my mind tomorrow. Christmas Eve is always so boring for me. See ya!**


	8. Confusion

**A/N: Alright guys, just like I promised. Chapter 8! Now, if you haven't reviewed for Chapter 7, go back and REVIEW! PLZ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING that looks familiar to you.**

**Chapter 8**

Christmas was coming. Lily loved how she could watch everything go from bright green, to pure white. Snow covered the ground.

_Nothing can spoil this,_ she thought, as she walked through the fresh snow, down to the lake.

James and Alli, still going strong, walked past.

_Except them,_ she thought bitterly. She put a blanket on the ground by her favorite tree, and sat.

_Why does it bother me so much? I don't even like Potter._

Lily looked out over the grounds. People were walking around in twos and threes, couple and groups of friends. For some reason, Lily thought of Connor. After the Hogsmede trip, they hadn't really seen each other. Lily had seen him twice since then, and once he was with a different girl.

Lily shrugged. She didn't really care. Sure, Connor was cute, but there were other boys. She'd get over it. She _was _over it. Macie and Max had broken up ages ago.

She watched James and Alli get father and father away. It was just something about them, that made her want to punch something.

_I can't figure this out! Why? Why do I hate to see her with him so much? Do I like him? Am I jealous?_ Lily's head began to pound. She couldn't think straight. Lily put her head in her hands and sat there, for almost two hours. She finally stood, head still pounding and walked up to the castle.

Going to the Hospital Wing, she saw Sirius in there, sitting by Remus' bed.

"Is it a full moon?" Lily asked.

"Was last night," Sirius said bitterly.

"What's wrong?"

"James forgot. He had a date with Alli."

"He...forgot?!?!" Lily shouted.

Sirius nodded.

Madame Pomfrey hurried over."Miss Evans, please do not yell in here. Do you need something?"

Until that moment, Lily had forgotten about her headache. It came rushing back to her. Her head began to pound again.

Lily nodded."My head is killing me."

"Wait right here," Madame Pomfrey said, bustling away.

She came back with a small, thimble sized cup with a golden potion inside.

"Drink," she instructed.

Lily downed the potion, and in an instant, her headache was gone.

"Thank you," she said to Madame Pomfrey.

"You're welcome, dear."

Turning back to Sirius, Lily began to speak in hushed tones,"I can't believe he forgot!"

"We can't either. Remus was really upset."

"Well, gee, I can't imagine why!" Lily said sarcastically.

"I've got to go find James," Sirius said.

"No. You stay here. I'll go find him," Lily said.

"I don't think..."

"Just stay here," Lily snapped. Sirius obeyed, sitting back down in his chair.

Lily left the Hospital Wing, in search of James.

-----------------------

When Lily found them, they were in the common room, snuggling in front of the fire.

"Potter, could I talk to you?"

"That depends, Evans. What about?"

"Remus," she said through gritted teeth.

"Huh?" he asked, not moving.

"You forgot. It was last night."

It took James a moment to figure out what Lily was saying.

"Oh crap!" he shouted, jumping up."I can't believe I forgot!"

"Well, I'm sure he'll understand that you ditched him for a girl," Lily said sweetly.

"Lily, this is _so_ not funny."

"Watching you is," Lily said, smirking.

"You better be lucky you're a girl. If you were a guy, I'd be kicking your butt right now."

"Oooh, I'm _so _scared," Lily said. Smiling, she walked away.

-----------------

Two weeks before the Christmas Break, kids were beginning to get restless. Especially the first and second years.

"Are you going home for the break?" Macie asked Lily.

"I don't know. Are you?"

"Probably."

"I know I am," Bri said.

Sirius, Remus, and James, for once without Alli, were walking past and decided to join them.

"I'm going home for the holidays," Remus said.

"Yeah, us too," James said.

"Aww, poor Alli is gonna miss her Jamsiepoo," Lily teased.

"Lily! I asked you not to use that name!" James moaned.

"Begged is more like it," Lily laughed.

"Jamsiepoo?" Sirius snorted with laughter.

"Thanks a lot Lily, now he's gonna tell the entire school," James complained.

"Hey, not my fault."

"Is so!"

"Yeah, okay. Maybe it is."

"Hah! Lily Evans admitted it was her fault! Where's the camera?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up Sirius. People might think we know you," Bri joked.

"Puh-lease, everyone knows us," Sirius said, doing his best immitation of a prep.

"Puh-lease don't talk like that," Macie said.

"Fine. Meanie," Sirius muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm so mean. You'll get over it."

"Finally, someone who can put Sirius in his place," Remus said.

"Uh...Remus, you can stop thanking the lord now," Bri said to Remus, who had gotten down on his knees and was thanking the lord aloud.

Remus merely ignored her and continued to thank the lord.

Macie, Bri, and Lily exchanged glances, shaking their heads.

"Well, we'd better go," Macie said as the bell rang.

"See you around," Sirius shouted as the girls went in one direction, and the boys in another.

**A/N: And there, my friends, is Chapter 8. Love you all, so please review!!! Remember, if you haven't reviewed for Chapter 7, please go do that now.**


	9. The Train Ride

**A/N: Hey guys! Just like I promised, Chapter 9! Now, if you haven't reviewed for chapters 7 or 8, now is the time to go back and do so. Reviews make my world go round, so please review or else force me to die. That won't be a pretty sight, trust me.**

**Also, if you're wondering what happened to Vacation Disaster and The Wrong Year, my friend and I got in a fight and she got on and deleted the stories. I didn't have them saved on the computer, so...Yeah. Anyways, so NEVER TRUST YOUR FRIENDS! I mean, with your FF password. Don't ask why she only deleted two. She's a strange child.**

**Chapter 9**

Lily was finally starting to get along with James. They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies anymore.

The day everyone was leaving for Christmas break, Lily came downstairs with her trunk. She was wearing a red and gold sweater and white pants. Macie and Bri followed her.

"Hola," Sirius said, coming over to them.

"Since when have you started speaking spanish?" Lily asked.

"Just now," Sirius said.

"Okay...," Bri said. Remus and James came over too. Alli followed James.

"Hey guys," she said, smiling sweetly.

Macie, who was hidden from Alli and James behind Lily mimiced,"_Hey guys._"

Bri, Sirius, and Remus laughed softly.

"What?" Alli asked, cutting off from her last sentence.

Sirius was now rolling on the ground laughing.

"Sirius!" Bri shouted, kicking him."It wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was," he said, gasping for breath.

Lily rolled her eyes and kneeled down beside Sirius. She grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him.

"Stop!" she commanaded. Instantly, Sirius stopped laughing.

"How'd you do that?" James asked.

Lily shrugged.

"We'd better go. We're going to miss the train," Lily said. The seven Gryffindors walked down to the Great Hall, and waited with the other students. When they were released to go down to the train, they took their time.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Alli asked.

"Yes," Lily muttered.

"No," Bri said.

"Great," James said."Let's go find a compartment."

They followed James onto the train, and sat down in an empty compartment. Lily was having trouble putting her luggage on the racks.

"Let me help," James said.

"I've got it," she snapped.

"Sorry,"

"No, I mean...It's just. Never mind," Lily got her trunk into the racks and sat down. Bri, Macie, and Sirius sat down next to her. Remus, James, and Alli sat on the other side of the compartment.

As it turned out, James and Alli spent most of the ride making out.

"They disgust me," Lily whispered to Macie, who was on her right. Sirus and Bri were on her left.

"I know."

"I have an idea!" Sirius shouted.

Everyone looked at him.

"Let's play truth or dare!" he said gleefully.

Exchanging looks with Bri and Macie, Lily shrugged."I'm game."

"Us too," Bri said.

"I'll play," James said.

"Count me in," Remus said.

"I guess," Alli said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Sirius shouted."I get to go first."

He looked over his victims, trying to decide who to torture first.

"Prongs! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," James said.

"I dare you to kiss Lily."

"No way!" Lily said.

"Yeah, he's dating me," Alli said.

"Fine," James said, getting up.

"What?" Lily and Alli asked in unison.

"It's a dare," James shrugged."I have to do it."

"No. You don't!" Alli said.

"That's the way the Mauraders play," Sirius said, smiling softly.

Lily shot Sirius a _thanks a lot_ look.

Sirius merely shrugged.

James came closer to Lily. He kissed her quickly on the lips, before sitting back down next to Alli.

Lily would never tell anyone, but fireworks were exploding in her head.

A thought struck her.

_Oh my lord. I'm in love with James Potter_

**A/N: Hahahahahahahaha!!! I'm so evil. I'm cutting it off there. I'm gonna go shower, and then I'm going to come work on the next chapter. See ya'll in a couple of hours!!**


	10. Going Home

**A/N: Okay, so it was more like 20 minutes, but whatevs. So, if you haven't reviewed Chapter 9, please go back and do so. I'm going to write this chapter, and then Full House is on for an hour, along with Reba, so I'll be on again in about two hours. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

Getting on the train, Lily hurried over to find her parents.

"Lily!" Alli called.

Lily groaned, but turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Bye," Alli said, hugging her.

Shocked, Lily stayed still.

"Um...bye," Lily said.

"I'll see you when term starts up again, okay?"

"Kay. See you," Lily said.

Alli turned to walk away, but then turned back to Lily."One more thing. Stay away from James. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever," Lily said.

"I'm serious. If you so much as go near him-"

Lily waved her hand."Details, details."

Before Alli could say anything else, Lily walked away. She saw James with his parents outside of King's Cross.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Potter," Lily said.

"Hello Lily! My, you've grown," Mrs. Potter said.

"Thank you," Lily blushed slightly.

"Your parents asked us to pick you up," Mr. Potter said.

"I'm going to my house though, right?" Lily asked, alarmed.

"Calm down. No one is going to force you to stay with me," James said.

"No dear, you're going home. We're just dropping you off is all," Mrs. Potter said.

"Oh, okay."

Lily grabbed her trunk and followed the Potters to their car. James and his family had lived down the street since Lily and James had been in their second year. Lily had not been happy at first, but didn't really mind anymore. As long as they left her alone, she was fine with it.

"Oh, I'll be right back," James said."I left my quiddittch gloves on the train."

Lily, knowing perfectly well he was going back to snog Alli one last time, turned to Mrs. Potter."Where's Sirius?"

"That's a good question," she said, turning to her husband.

Mr. Potter merely shrugged.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Mrs. Potter shouted.

Sirius came running out of no where.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Potter asked sternly.

"Uh...Is this a trick question?" Sirius asked.

Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes."Get in the car."

"Yes Mum."

Sirius climbed into the car, next to Lily. James finally came back, and slid in next to Sirius.

-----------------

When Lily arrived home, her mother was in the kitchen, baking Christmas cookies.

"Hi Mum!" Lily said, hugging her mother.

"Hello dear. Your father is still at work. He should be home in about an hour."

"Okay. Where's Tuney?"

"She's at Vernon's dear."

"That tub of blubber?"

"Lily! That's not a nice thing to say about someone."

"Well, it's true. You always told me to speak the truth."

"Yes, but not like that. I forbid you to say that when he's around."

"Fine. I'm going to go put my trunk away," Lily said, standing up.

She grabbed her trunk and went upstairs to her room. It was the same as when she had left it. Her mother had even dusted for her before she came home.

Her bed stood in the corner, the same purple and green blankets on it. Her pillows looked soft and inviting after a long train ride. Her desk was in front of the window, her computer sat, untouched.

Lily went over to the bookcase that stood inbetween her bathroom door and her bedroom door. She pulled out a photo album and began to flip through it.

The album was full of pictures of her and father horseback riding, roller skating, playing baseball, and a ton of other stuff. A second album was full of her and her mother. The third album Lily had was full of pictures of her and her sister, Petunia, when they were younger. Before Lily went to Hogwarts.

Lily walked over to her computer and turned it on. She was just about to log on when her mother called her.

"Lily! Dinner's done!"

Lily pushed her chair back into the desk and went downstairs. Her father was home, and Lily took her usual place at the table.

"Hi Dad!" Lily said, hugging her father.

"Hello Lily. How has school been?"

"It's been okay, I suppose."

"You still haven't told us what you want for your birthday."

"That's because you asked in October, Dad."

"Yes, but you usually know what you want."

"I don't really know this year," Lily admitted.

"Well, you still have another month."

"I know."

Lily's mother served the food and they began to eat.

"I missed your cooking Mum. The elves are really good, but there's nothing like a mother's meal," Lily said.

"Thank you Lily."

When Lily crawled into bed that night, she fell asleep immediatly. It wasn't hard.

Lily's sleep was filled with dreams. Good and bad. Most of them were about James. When she woke up the next morning, Lily was bitter.

_Why does loving someone have to be so complicated?_ she wondered.

**A/N: Chapter 10 complete. Chapter 11 coming soon to a computer screen near you. Keep a look out!**


	11. Christmas

**A/N: Okay, so last night when I said I would post chapters 8,9,10,11, and 12, I didn't realize how many chapters that is. Now I do. Oh well. I promised I would, so this is my X-Mas present to all of you! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! If you didn't review for Chapter 10, please go review.**

**Chapter 11**

Christmas morning, Lily woke to several owls pecking at her window. She opened it and let them in. The owls, shaking snow from their feathers, landed on her bed.

After Lily removed their packages, they flew off.

She had gotten presents from Bri, Macie, Sirius, Remus, and, to her surprise, James.

She opened Bri's first.

_Dear Lils,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope you like your present!_

_Love, Bri_

When Lily tore open the package, she saw a framed photo of her, Bri, and Macie. It was taken when they were twelve. They were sitting on a bench in a park, the sun setting behind them, casting a warm glow on the three girls.

Next was Macie's.

_Hi Lily!_

_I hope you like your present!_

_Happy Christmas, and I'll see you at school!_

_Love, Macie_

Macie had gotten her a book. It looked interesting, but Lily put it aside for later.

Sirius, who had left nothing but his name, had given Lily three pairs of knee high socks. One pair was red and gold, another green and pink, and the third purple and black.

"Awesome!" Lily said, putting on her red and gold socks.

Remus had gotten Lily another book, about magical creatures. She laid this on top of Macie's book.

Getting up, Lily went downstairs to find her parents and sister waiting for her.

"Morning!" Lily said cheerfully.

"Good morning," her mother said.

Lily sat down, and they began to open presents.

------------------

Going up to her room later with all of her gifts, Lily saw an un-opened package on her bed. She had forgotten to open James' present.

Lily placed her presents on an arm chair in the corner and began to open James' gift.

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope you like this. I wasn't really planning on getting you anything, but when I saw this I had to get it for you._

_See you at school._

_James_

Curiously, Lily tore open the package. Inside was a thin box. Taking the lid off, Lily saw a silver chain. On the chain was a silver tabby cat. How James had known her love of cats, she would never know.

Lily put the necklace on carefully. Grabbing a quill and parchment, Lily quickly scribbled a reply.

_James,_

_Thank you so much for the necklace! How did you know I liked cats so much?_

_Lily_

She gave the letter to Roxy, who flew out the window.

Lily started up her computer and signed on. She checked her e-mail, though she was sure she wouldn't have any. To her surprise, her old friends had e-mailed her to tell her happy christmas.

Getting off the computer, Lily put on a grey skirt and a bright green long-sleeve shirt. She also put on some shoes.

"Mum! I'm going to the park!" Lily called as she exited the house.

"Be back in an hour!" her mother called back.

Lily shut the door and started down the street to the park. When she got there, she headed to her normal spot by the pond. Laying down a blanket, she sat down and stared out across the frozen water.

She heard footsteps crunching the snow behind her, but she didn't turn around.

"Lily?" a voice asked.

Lily turned and saw James.

"Oh. Hi," she said.

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked.

Lily shook her head, and James sat down next to her.

"So, hows it going?" he asked.

Lily shrugged."Thanks for the necklace."

She held up the necklace so James could see she was wearing it.

"I was sure you were going to come here and throw it in the lake or something."

"Of course not!" Lily said.

James was silent.

Suddenly, he turned to her.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I need to see something. Can you stand up?" he asked nervously.

Confused, Lily stood. James also stood. The next thing Lily knew, James was kissing her, his arms around her. For a moment, she stood, shocked. Then, she began to react. She put her arms around his neck.

When James pulled apart, he was red. Lily was sure she was too.

"I...I have to go now," he said.

"Yeah, me too," Lily said, grabbing her blanket and running from the spot.

The entire way home, one thing was going through her head.

_Why did he kiss me?_

**A/N: I am so evil. Get over it. See ya in a little while when I post Chapter 12. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!**


	12. Keeping it Platonic

**A/N: Okay, this is probably going to be the last chapter of the night. Guys, I am tired. I mean, 5 chapters in one day is hard work. Even tho tomorrow is x-mas, I'll try to update. Thanks! So, if you haven't reviewed for chapters 8-11, please go back and do so now.**

**Disclaimer: Not the second richest woman in the world, not british, not out of school...I guess I'm not J.K. Rowling. And if I was, this would be a book, NOT a fanfiction.**

**Chapter 12**

When Christmas Break ended, Lily's mother drove her to King's Cross.

"Thanks Mum. I'll see you later," Lily said.

"Bye Lily," her mother said, hugging her.

Climbing onto the train, Lily found Bri and Macie waiting for her.

"Lily!" Macie shouted, hugging her tightly.

"Hi Macie!" Lily said, turning to hug Bri.

The door opened and Sirius and Remus walked into the compartment.

"Hey," Sirius said, plopping down next to Bri.

"What did you do over the break?" Remus asked.

"We went to visit my cousins in America."

"Where do they live?"

"Virgina."

"Was it fun?"

"Pretty much," Macie said.

"I stayed home," Bri said.

"Me too," Lily said.

Sirius leaned towards Lily and whispered,"James told me about what happened at the park."

Lily blushed and tucked away her necklace.

The door to the compartment opened again, and James walked in. Alli was no where to be seen.

"Hi," James said, sitting on Sirius' other side. Remus sat down next Macie. Lily took a seat on the other side of Macie.

"So, what's going on?" James asked.

"Nothing much," Bri shrugged.

"Where's Alli?" Macie asked curiously.

James shrugged."Dunno."

"Alright then," Sirius said.

The train began to move. Lily looked out the window, watching the country move by faster and faster.

She was aware that James was watching her. Bri, Sirius, Remus, and Macie chatted, ignoring Lily and James.

The compartment door slid open a third time, and Alli came in.

"James, I've been looking for you everywhere!" she cried.

"I've been here," he said dully.

Alli sat down on James' lap and kissed him sweetly. Macie and Lily exchanged disgusted looks.

"Oh get a room," Sirius said.

So they did. Alli and James got up and left.

"I was kidding!" Sirius shouted. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Anything wrong?" Bri asked.

"It's like he's not here anymore. I'm losing my best friend," Sirius said sadly.

"I know how you feel," Macie said. She and her two best friends had grown apart in their first year at Hogwarts. They had lived near eachother, but all had been placed in different houses.

----------------------------

When the train pulled up to the Hogsmede station, the five of them clambered out and walked up to the castle. Halfway there, James ran up to them.

"Lily, can I talk to you?"

Lily nodded. They fell back.

"Lily, I just wanted to tell you-"

"James, before you say anything, I need to tell you something," Lily said. She looked James in the eye."I just want to be friends."

These words killed her. She loved James and wanted to be with him, but this was best for both of them.

"Okay," James nodded. Lily couldn't see his face very well in the dark but was sure she heard hurt in his voice.

"I've got to go," he said bitterly, turning and going to find Alli.

"I love you James," Lily whispered, but he was already too far away to hear her.

**A/N: This is probably the shortest and worst Christmas present I can give you, but I've got ten minutes until I go to bed, so you're going to have to live with it. q:**


	13. Figure It Out

**A/N: Because I am so kind, I've decided to update on Christmas. Here's chapter 13! Love you guys!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**

**Disclaimer: Not the second richest woman in the world, not british, not out of school...I guess I'm not J.K. Rowling. And if I was, this would be a book, NOT a fanfiction.**

**Chapter 13**

It was good to be back. Lily lounged on the couch, talking to Bri and Macie.

"We have so much homework!" Bri moaned.

"That's your fault for not doing it," Lily said. She, of course, had already finished her homework.

"I hate you," Macie said.

"I know," Lily smiled.

Bri groaned and pulled her homework out of her bag.

"I've got prefect duties," Lily said, standing up. She found Remus and they started their patrol.

When Lily returned to the common room, Bri was still working on her homework, but Macie had fallen asleep.

"Somebody's got to wake her up," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

Bri kicked Macie, who sat up immediatly.

"I'm going to bed," she grumbled, getting up and stomping up the stairs to the dorm. As soon as she was gone, Lily and Bri burst into giggles.

"I'd better go to bed too," Lily said.

"I'll see you in the morning. I've got to finish this homework," Bri said, making a face.

Lily gave Bri an apologetic smile and climbed the stairs to her dorm. She crawled into bed and fell asleep.

------------------

The next morning, Lily woke first. She knew she had been dreaming about something, but she couldn't remember what it was. The dream slipped away from her before she could remember.

Lily dressed in her uniform, and waited for the others to wake up. Macie got up next, then Bri.

Bri grumbled something about not getting enough sleep, before changing into her uniform. Lily went into the bathroom and brused her hair and teeth.

When they were all ready, they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. James and Alli sat only a few seats down from them, but far enough away so they wouldn't have to listen.

Lily chose to eat eggs, bacon, sausage, and pumpkin juice that morning.

Remus and Sirius sat down across from the girls, and Sirius piled his plate high with food. He watched as Alli took James food away, giving him only fruits to eat.

"Alas, the downside of having a girl," Sirius said.

"I'd never do that to my boyfriend," Bri said.

"Yeah, people should be able to eat whatever they want. Now, if I was his _mother_...," Macie said.

Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Bri laughed.

The bell rang for classes to start, just as they finished their breakfast. Lily jumped up and grabbed her bag.

"Come on! Let's go!" she shouted.

Her friends followed her as she rushed off to potions.

Down in the dungeons, Professor Slughorn was waiting for them.

"Good morning class," he said as the students took their seats. There were eight Gryffindors, four Ravenclaws, two Slytherins, and two Hufflepuffs.

Lily, Bri, and Macie took their usual spot by the front. Remus joined them again. Sirius sat in the back with James, Alli, and another boy from Gryffindor, Jason. The rest of the class also arranged themselves. The Slytherins sat alone, and two Ravenclaws sat with each Hufflepuff.

"Today, we will be making the potion found on page 56," Slughorn said."The directions are in the book, if you need any ingrediants, the supplies are up here."

Lily turned her book to page 56, and saw they were making a cheering potion. Looking down at the bottom of the page, she saw that if it came out correctly, the potion should be a sunny yellow.

Pouring over the book, Lily began her potion. By the end of class, it was a sunny yellow.

"Lily Evans, you've done it again!" Slughorn shouted.

"Thank you Professor," Lily said.

After class, Sirius came over to her.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Lily asked.

"Do so good in school!"

"Uh...," Lily said."I don't know. It just comes naturally to me."

"You're no help at all," Sirius said.

Lily shrugged and grabbed her bag.

"Gotta go!" she said, hurrying after Bri and Macie.

James walked over to Sirius.

"You hang out with her a lot," he said.

"Yeah, well you're always busy with Alli, and they don't mind me anymore. Besides, Remus is friends with them too," Sirius said in a defensive tone.

"Yeah, whatever," James said, walking back to Alli. He grabbed her hand and they exited the dungeons together.

Sirius shook his head. No matter what anyone said, he was loosing his best friend.

---------------

When classes were over for the day, Lily, Bri, and Macie returned to the common room, where Lily immediatly started her homework. By dinner, she had finished with half of it.

"Jeez, Lils. You're like a magician," Bri said.

Lily stared at her.

"Oh you know what I mean," Bri said. Lily laughed.

When they got to the Great Hall, they sat down and began to eat. Alli and James walked in late.

"Where do you suppose they've been?" Macie asked.

"Who cares?" Lily asked.

"I wonder...," Bri said softly. Remus and Sirius moved down the table to sit next to them.

"What's up?" Sirius asked.

"We were just wondering where James and Alli have been," Macie said.

"Yeah, us too," Sirius said.

"James is never late for a meal," Remus agreed.

"Something's wrong," Bri said thoughtfully. They all turned to look at Lily.

"What!?" she cried.

"You're the master-mind. What do you think is going on?"

"Maybe she's using a love potion on him," Lily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Bri's face lit up."That's it!"

She jumped up, and the other three followed.

Lily watched as they rushed out of the Great Hall.

"Guys, I was kidding!" she shouted.

Sighing, she turned back to finish her dinner.

**A/N: And there, my dear readers, is chapter 13. Love ya!**


	14. Kiss Me

**A/N: Yola. How's everyone? I sure hope you liked that last chapter. This is probably going to be the last chapter of the day. I got up at 4 am, so I'm tired. Check out Winning Back Lily's Love, the sequel to The Monster on Maple Street. This chapter is named for the song by Sixpence None the Richer, Kiss Me.**

**Chapter 14**

Back in the common room, Lily waited for her friends to return. When they did, they all had smiles on their faces.

"We know what's wrong with James!" Bri said.

"What?" Lily asked, jumping up.

"Alli _is_ using a love potion on him. Look, this book describes the way he's been acting perfectly!" Macie said, shoving a book at Lily. It indeed described James' behavior perfectly.

"But how is she giving it to him?" Lily asked, closing the book.

Macie's smile faded."That's something we _haven't _figured out."

"Well, who knows. Maybe she's keeping it in her lipgloss," Lily joked.

"That's it!" Sirius shouted.

"I was kidding! Again!" Lily said.

"Yeah, but it makes sense! He wouldn't suspect it. She would hide it in her lipgloss, and whenever he kisses her, he gets a dose of love potion," Remus said logically.

"Guys, we don't even know if she really is using a love potion. Maybe James is just lovesick," Lily shrugged.

"But if she is using a love potion, she is so busted. It's against school rules," Bri said satisfied.

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"I looked it up," Bri shrugged.

James came down the stairs. It was the first time in a week Lily had seen James without Alli around. He walked over to them. Macie quickly stored the book in her bag.

"Hi James!" Bri and Macie chorused.

"Shut up," Lily hissed out of the corner of her mouth, smiling at James.

"Hey," he said, sitting down on the couch.

"What's up? Where's Alli?" Sirius asked.

"Why do you always want to know where Alli is?" James asked.

"Because she hardly ever leaves your side anymore," Remus said.

Bri and Macie nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe I feel like being alone right now," James said.

"Sorry," Lily apologized. There was anger in James' voice.

"Whatever. I'm going down to the lake," he said, standing up and walking away.

As soon as he was gone, Lily turned to her friends."I'm going to follow him."

"Wait!" Sirius said, as Lily walked towards the portrait hole. He dashed up the stairs and came back down. He handed Lily a cloak.

"Sirius, how is this suppose to help?" Lily asked.

"Put it on," Sirius instructed. Lily did as she was told, and dissapeared.

"Oh my lanta," Lily breathed.

"Go!" Sirius said. Lily quickly made her way down to the lake, where James was sitting in the moonlight. Lily took off the cloak and crept up behind him. He didn't hear her and stayed faced towards the lake.

Lily reached out her hand to tap him, but pulled it back. She turned to leave, but James spoke."Stay."

Surprised, Lily walked back over to him and sat down. He turned to her.

"I had a feeling you would follow me," he said, smiling slightly in the moonlight.

"Yeah, well my curiousity usually gets the better of me. Speaking of curiousity, why are you dating Alli?"

James was silent.

"Do you love her?" Lily asked, her voice quavering.

"I...I don't know," James admitted.

"Do you think you do?"

"No," James said after several moments of silence.

"Then why are you still with her?" Lily pressed.

"Because, something about her...I can't leave her."

Lily sighed inwardly.

Suddenly James stood.

"May I have this dance?" he asked goofily, bowing and holding out his hand.

Lily took it and stood.

"But there's no music," she said, eyes dancing.

James pulled out his wand and flicked it. Soft music began to play. He placed his other hand on Lily's waist. She put her hand on his shoulder.

_Oh, kiss me. Beneath the milky twilight._

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling._

_So, kiss me._

James leaned down and kissed Lily softly.

**A/N: I would hate to ruin this beautiful moment, so I'm cutting it off rather than pressing on. I love you guys and I'm sure you loved this chapter!!**

**P.S. Please review! Also, I've decided this will NOT be my last chapter for the night. Though, it may be the last chapter I post tonight. So the fifteenth chapter will be posted tonight or as soon as I wake up tomorrow morning.**


	15. The Plan

**A/N: The last chapter was extremely short(and cliche.), so here is a longish one. Remember, I love you guys! Please review and I'll update soon!!**

**Chapter 15**

The next day, James was back to normal. Well, what normal was for him now. What normal was after Alli. He ignored his friends, hardly looking at Lily, Macie, Bri, Remus, or Sirius.

There were some days where Sirius looked like he wanted to break down and cry, but he stayed strong. Bri spent a lot of time with him, trying to cheer him up. There was something about Bri that no one else could give Sirius.

"We have to come up with a plan. Something to stop Alli," Bri said one day.

"But what?" Remus asked.

"We could catch her in the act," Macie suggested.

"Yes, but that could be very hard. We'd have to be spying on her 24/7," Lily said.

"Are we willing to take that risk?" Bri asked.

"For James? Deffinatly," Sirius said. He stuck his hand out."Who's in?"

Bri put her hand on his. Macie, Lily, and Remus repeated the movement.

"Now, what we need is a schedule. Us girls will have to watch her at night," Macie grimaced.

"I'm going to miss sleeping, but if it's for James, I'll do it," Lily said.

"Do I detect love is Miss Evans' voice?" Sirius teased.

"No you most certainly do not," Lily snapped.

"Oooh, Lily's mad!" Sirius said.

"Don't make me come over there," Lily said, raising her hand threateningly. Only she and Sirius knew that she was just joking.

"Let's just figure out a schedule," Bri said, pulling Lily and pushing her down into a chair.

"Calm down! I was just kidding."

Bri began to make up a schedule, writing down names. When she was finished she duplicated them and passed them out.

The plan was in action.

For a week, they watched Alli endlessly.

"She's not doing anything!" Lily complained.

"We just have to keep watching," Bri said.

Bri and Macie went to sleep, while Lily sat in the dark.

Lily must have fallen asleep, because when she looked around the dark again, Alli was up and moving around. Using James' stolen invisibility cloak, Lily watched Alli.

She got close enough to watch Alli pouring a liquid into her lipgloss. She then stored the bottle, with the rest of the liquid, in her trunk. Lily crept back to her bed and fell alseep.

The next morning, Bri was shaking her awake angrily.

"Lily!" she hissed."You fell asleep on the job! She could have done soemthing!"

"She did do something, and I caught her," Lily said.

"She knows you know?"

"Nope, even better. I know where it all is," Lily smiled.

Alli was still sleeping, her lipgloss on the bedside table. Lily grabbed it and took it into the bathroom. She dumped the contents into the toilet, flushing it. She got the bottle out of Alli's trunk and did the same thing, not bothering to check the label.

Alli was beginning to stir, so Lily and Bri jumped back into their beds, pretending to sleep. Alli went into the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later.

Bri and Lily heard her moving around the room. Suddenly she shreiked. Lily, Bri, and Macie jumped out of their beds.

"What?" Macie asked, alarmed, but rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"My lipgloss! It's gone!" Alli shouted.

Macie glanced quickly at Lily who nodded slightly.

Bri also sent Lily a questioning glance, which said, _time for phase two?_

Lily nodded slightly again and turned to Alli.

"Well, I suppose this isn't a good time to tell you...," Lily said.

"Tell me what?" Alli asked supsiciously.

"I heard this girl talking about how she was going to steal James from you," Lily said innocently.

"Who said it?" Alli asked angrily.

"I don't know her name. It was a Ravenclaw."

"What does she look like?"

"She had brownish blonde hair and brown eyes," Lily said quickly. Alli left the dorm in a huff.

"Let's go find Sirius and Remus," Bri said.

Lily nodded and she led the way out of the dorm.

Sirius and Remus were down in the common room, James with them.

"Hey. Have you guys seen Alli?" James asked.

"Yeah, she just went to kill a make-believe Ravenclaw," Bri snickered.

"Huh?"

Macie and Lily were struggling to hold back their laughter.

"Just, don't ask," Lily said.

"Whatever," James shook his head.

"What do you want with her any ways?" Sirius asked."Gonna break up with her?"

"No. Why would I do that?" James asked.

Lily, who hadn't disposed of the bottle, looked at it. It was a love potion, but why was he still acting this way?

"I dunno," Sirius shrugged.

"I need to tell her something," James said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"About what happened at the lake."

Lily flushed. She hadn't told either of her friends about kissing James. The only kiss they knew about was the one they saw on the train, the one that was Sirius' fault.

"Oh. Whatever," Sirius said. He, apparently, knew.

James was going to tell Alli, and Alli would murder Lily in her sleep. Wonderful.

"James? Can I talk to you?" Lily asked.

"Sure," James said. Confused, he got up and followed Lily to the corner of the common room.

"Why are you going to tell her?" Lily asked quietly.

"Because, I feel guilty not telling her," James said.

Lily was silent.

"If it was you, wouldn't you want me to tell you what happened?"

"I suppose. Although, I probably wouldn't speak to you for a month, plus I'd kill the girl. Alli, however, is ten times worse," Lily said.

"Yeah, but I need to tell her," James said.

"I know how you feel. I still haven't told my friends about what happened at the park over break," Lily said quietly.

"I told Sirius as soon as I got home."

"Crap, there she is. Gotta go," Lily said.

Pulling her friends out of the common room, they ran to hide in the anstronomy tower. Bri and Macie were extremely confused.

**A/N: THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Of the chapter. I had it all written out last night, but then I came back this morning and totally rewrote it. Please review!!**

**Also, I'm taking the weekend off. I will be here to write today, tomorrow, and Friday, but I'm taking Saturday and Sunday off. Incidently, Saturday just so happens to be my birthday.**

**Love you all!**


	16. Lily's Birthday

**A/N: Hola peoples!!! Here's chapter 16! I'm not sure how much longer this is going to be, but I'm going to make a sequel. They're in the sixth year, did I ever mention that? I don't think I did...Yeah, whatever. They're fifteen, but in sixth year. Lily's turning sixteen, so they have to be...**

**Also, I rewrote this, so if you've already read it, read it again, cause it's been changed.**

**Disclaimer:No, I'm not J.K. Rowling. If I was, this would be a book, NOT a fanfiction.**

**Chapter 16**

Alli was indeed angry. To Lily's surprise, she did nothing to her. Instead, she refused to talk to a very upset James for almost a month. She also stopped talking to Lily, which suited her just fine.

By the time they were on speaking terms again, Lily's birthday was two days away.

"Brilliant birthday gift," she muttered sourly. Walking down to the lake, she took off the necklace James had given her for Christmas and tossed it in the lake. She wasn't sure why she had done it, but it satisfied her.

Going back up the common room, Bri and Macie were waiting for her.

"Are you okay?" Bri asked.

"No," Lily said, sitting down on the couch and sighing.

"What's wrong?" Macie asked, her voice full of concern.

Lily told them. She told them about what happened in the park over break, on the way back to school, and what had happened at the lake here at school.

"Oh, Lily," Macie said, hugging her. Lily's eyes stung with tears she had been holding back. She let them go. They fell down her cheeks like heavy rain.

"I'm sorry," Bri whispered, also hugging her friend.

"It's not your fault," Lily said between sobs.

"But if we had known, we might have been able to help you."

"There's nothing you could have done. Alli has James and I don't. End of story."

"No it's not," said a voice behind her. Lily turned her head slowly to see Sirius.

"Yes it is. It's over," Lily said, sniffling.

Sirius grabbed Lily's hand."Lily, I'll get you and James together if it's the last thing I do."

"Me too," Macie said.

"And me," Bri said.

"Thanks you guys," Lily said, tears welling up in her eyes again. Only these were tears of joy.

----------------------------

On Lily's birthday, her friends woke her up early, handing her their presents.

Opening Macie's first, Lily saw emerald green earrings, the same color as her eyes.

"Thanks!" Lily said, hugging Macie.

Next, she opened Bri's present. It was quill set. It had four quills, two bottles of black ink, one bottle of color-changing ink, a roll of purple parchment, and a roll of green parchment.

"I love it!" Lily said, hugging Bri too.

"I thought you might," Bri grinned.

"These earrings are beautiful," Lily told Macie, putting them on.

Macie shrugged."I figured you'd like them. They match your eyes." She too was grinning.

"I can't believe I'm sixteen!" Lily said.

When they went downstairs, Sirius and Remus were sitting at a table, playing Wizard's Chess.

"Happy Birthday!" Sirius shouted.

People all around the common room turned to look at them, causing Lily to flush.

"Thanks Sirius. We're going to go get breakfast," Lily said.

"Ooh! I wanna come!"

"But Sirius, you already ate," Remus said.

"I'm still hungry," Sirius said.

Remus shook his head while the girls laughed.

"Come on, let's go," Sirius said, grabbing Lily by the wrist and dragging her down to the Great Hall.

---------------

While eating breakfast, Roxy flew into the Great Hall with a package. She landed in front of Lily and waited patiently as Lily took it from her beak.

Opening it, Lily found an deep purple long-sleeve shirt and white pants. From her parents.

"I love that shirt," Macie said.

"My parnets got it for me. Somehow, Mom actually has fashion sense," Lily smiled.

"Too bad it's a school day. You can't wear those until tomorrow," Bri said. Lily's birthday had ended up on a Friday.

"Somehow I think I'll live," Lily said, placing the clothes back in the box and continuing with her breakfast. Alli and James came in, but she ignored them.

As James was walking past, Sirius called to him,"James!"

James halted and turned to look at them.

"Yeah?"

"Sirius, _don't_," Lily hissed.

"Aren't you going to wish Lily a happy birthday?" Sirius asked.

"_Sirius!_" Lily hissed.

"Today's your birthday?" James asked in surprise.

"Don't act like you don't know," Sirius said."It only took you about five seconds to memorize it in first year."

"_Sirius, shut up!_" Lily whispered through clenched teeth, her back still to James.

"You memorized her birthday?" Alli asked.

"Well, uh...it was in first year and I didn't know you," James said.

Alli said nothing, but kissed James on the cheek.

"So, are you?" Sirius asked.

"Am I what?"

"Going to wish her a happy birthday. And people call _me_ the idiot," Sirius said.

_"_Sirius, you are an idiot. Now _shut up_," Lily growled.

"Oh, right. Happy birthday Lily," James said before walking away with Lily.

"Sirius!" Lily shouted as soon as he was gone.

"What?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Someone smack him, please," Lily said.

Bri, who was closest, smacked Sirius on the back of the head with her copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Hey!" Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's your own fault," Macie said.

"I only thought-"

"Man, I wish you would stop doing that," Lily said.

"Doing what?"

"Thinking!" Macie, Bri, and Lily said in unison.

"Oh...right."

"Let's just go," Lily said, finishing her breakfast. She stood up, grabbed her bag, and left the Great Hall.

"Great. See what you did?" Macie asked.

"I'm sorry!" Sirius shouted.

Bri sighed and got up, grabbing Sirius by the wrist.

"Let's go," she said."And stop thinking!"

**A/N: LOL I love Sirius. He's hilarious. -sigh- If only he were real. padfootROX would be in heaven, of course. LOL! Well, so would a lot of other people. Please review, and I hope you liked this chapter!**


	17. Jealous

**A/N: YAY!! I'm on Chapter 17!! Wow, I can't believe I've updated this much in a week. q: **

**Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing familiar. Please do NOT sue.**

**Chapter 17**

Sirius did not stop thinking, much to the dismay of Lily, Bri, and Macie.

"Why can't he do one simple thing and _stop_ thinking?" Lily asked.

"Because he's an idiot," Bri sighed.

"I know...," Macie said.

Sirius was always coming up with ways to get Lily and James alone together. After a minute, though, one of them would leave. Usually Lily.

"Lily! You're ruining my plans!" Sirius complained.

"_I'm_ ruining _your_ plans?" Lily asked.

"Yes!" Sirius shouted.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Listen Sirius, I'm not so sure this is going to work," Lily said.

"Why not?"

"Because, in case you haven't noticed, he's still dating Alli!" Lily shouted.

"Oh, that," Sirius said.

"Yes, that."

"Right...Well, I have the perfect solution," Sirius said.

"And that would be?"

"It's still in the processing stage," Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Sirius!" Lily shouted.

-----------------------

A week after this incident, Lily, Sirius, and Bri sat in the common room. Sirius stood.

"I'm bored," he announced.

"That's nice," Lily said, not looking up from her book.

"Fine, be that way," Sirius said. He took a deep breath and began singing,"99 bottles of butterbeer on the wall, 99 bottles of butterbeer, take one down, pass it around, 99 bott-"

"Sirius shut up!" Bri said.

"Fine," Sirius pouted.

The portrait swung open and Alli and James walked in. Sirius quickly sat down on the couch and grabbed Lily's hand.

"What are you doing?" she hissed angrily.

"It'll make him jealous!" Sirius whispered back. However, James and Alli just walked past them. Well, James tried to. Alli stopped to look at them.

"Are you two together now?" she asked.

Sirius nodded.

Lily, who was frozen with fear, didn't do anything. She did see James cast an angry glance as Sirius.

"Come on Alli, let's go," he said. They dissapeared again.

Sirius was still clutching Lily's hand, staring after them.

"Sirius, you can let go of my hand now," Lily snapped.

"Right, sorry," he said, releasing her hand.

"Sirius, what have you done?" Lily moaned. She looked to Bri for support, but Bri merely looked amused.

"Well, I think he's made James jealous," Bri said."Did you see the look on his face?"

Sirius nodded.

"You really think this is going to work?" Lily asked.

They nodded.

Lily sighed."Then I'm in."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to post before I get kicked off the computer, so there it is. You guys have been waiting for this for a long time, I know. PLEASE review!!**


	18. Leaving

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much for the reviews!! I'm glad you liked them! I am sadly dissapointed that only three of them came from my normal reviewers. Although, I am glad to have new readers. Thanks!!**

**If you don't already know, I have started the sequel to The Monster on Maple Street. I also posted, 123 Ways to Annoy Lord Voldemort, if you haven't already seen that. Which, by the way, I didn't write. I found it on the internet and posted it on fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling and I own nothing familiar. Please don't hurt me.**

**Chapter 18**

"Sirius, I honestly don't think this is working," Lily said.

"Yes it is!" Sirius said.

"I really don't think it is," Lily aurgued.

"It will," Sirius told her.

They heard footsteps and Sirius quickly grabbed Lily's hand. Lucky he had, for it was Alli and James.

"Hi Lily," Alli said. She had a look on her face that told Lily something was wrong.

"Is-" Lily began but Alli shook her head quickly, telling Lily not to speak. As much as Lily did not like Alli, she stayed silent.

"Let's go Tiger Lily," Sirius said, dragging Lily away. As soon as James and Alli were out of earshot, Lily rounded on him.

"Don't _ever_ call me that again, got it?" she growled.

"But we have to make it _look_ real," Sirius said.

Lily shot daggers at him.

Sirius gulped and said,"Got it."

"Good," Lily said, smiling. She turned the corner, leaving Sirius standing alone.

"This is more trouble than it's worth," he muttered."She's going to kill me."

Shaking his head, he went to find Remus.

Lily had gone to find Bri and Macie. Macie was in the library, but Bri was not there. Sitting down, Lily grabbed a book and began reading.

After a few minutes, Macie looked up from her work."Oh, sorry. I didn't realize it was you."

"That's okay," Lily said, putting the book down.

"So, what did you need?"

"Sirius is really getting on my nerves."

"I'm sure you're getting on his nerves too," Macie said.

"Probably," Lily agreed.

"So, what'd he do this time?" Macie asked sympathetically.

"He called me...," Lily stopped and shuddered before continuing,"Tiger Lily."

"You've never hated that name before."

"Yeah, well, when he calls me that...It's just creepy."

Macie laughed and shook her head.

"And stupid James! Ugh, I hate him for making me feel like this!"

"There's really nothing you can do about it. You don't exactly _choose_ to like someone," Macie said.

"And I can't choose to _not_ like someone either. It just happens."

Lily sighed and put her head down to the table."Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

"I don't know," Macie said truthfully.

"I'm going up to the tower," Lily said, standing up."I have some thinking to do."

Macie nodded."I'll see you later in the common room then, right?"

"Yeah. I promise I won't stay up there all night. Or, if I do, it's because I fell asleep."

Lily exited the library and took her time to reach the Astronomy tower. It was always where she went when she needed to think. It was quiet, and looking up at the sky helped her forget her troubles.

Lily lay down on the stone ground and looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. She thought about herself and James, and tried to push these thoughts away. They were the reason she had come up here in the first place.

Try as she might, Lily could not push her thoughts away. She opened her eyes, and, still staring into the starry night time sky, thought about James.

_Do I really like him? Or am I just jealous of Alli? Am I jealous at all?_ Lily asked herself. She thought back. All the times she had seen James and Alli together, anger had run through her.

_I am jealous. But does that mean I like him?_

Lily pondered this question for hours, before finally returning to the common room. When she reached it, she was surprised to see Professor McGonagall standing in the common room.

"Miss Evans," she said, gesturing for Lily to sit.

"Yes?" Lily asked tentitivly, after taking a seat in one of the common room's cozy arm chairs.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but as I am your Head..."

"Professor, what's going on?" Lily asked.

"I'm so sorry...," McGonagall said."Your parents have been murdered by You-Know-Who."

The news struck Lily like a lightning bolt.

"They're...dead?" she asked, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

McGonagall nodded."I am sorry."

Lily stood and ran upstairs into her dorm. She pulled the covers over her head and refused to come out at all the next day.

-----------------------

When Lily did come out of her room, she was still feeling awful. She didn't show it though. She put on a cheery face and dressed in her school uniform. She fixed her hair and went down into the common room.

When Lily entered the Great Hall, she saw Dumbledore beckoning her over.

"Here," he said softly, handing Lily an envolope.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Your parents' will."

"Oh. Thank you sir," Lily said, going back to the Gryffindor table. She opened the letter and began to read. She searched the paper for her name. Finally, she found it.

_To Lily, we give our house, all it's contents, and half of the money in our bank account._

Tears stung Lily's eyes. Her parents were giving her practically everything. She wiped away her tears. She felt someone sit down next to her and turned.

Alli, looking as down as Lily felt, and probably looked, was sitting there.

"What's up?" Lily asked, drying her eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" Alli asked.

Lily nodded.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? I want to tell them myself, but I can't right now. I just need to tell someone."

"I promise I won't say a word to anyone," Lily said.

Alli took a deep breath and said,"I'm going back to Beauxbatons."

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm so evil, cutting it off there. I've actually been planning this for ages so...yeah...Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE review!!**


	19. Surprises

**A/N: TY SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! Okay, I hate to do this, but I'm not updating until I have at least 15 reviews for Chapter 19. Anyways, I know you can do it, cause I know I have more than that many readers. I'm so evil, but you'll get over it. Besides you have all of today and tomorrow to complete this task. I'm trying to beat 205 reviews, which is what I have for Wanna Make A Bet. Sides, I have 177 for The Monster on Maple Street, and that's only 11 chapters long.**

**ATTENTION: If you don't already know, I HAVE started the sequel to The Monster on Maple Street. I only have two chapters up, but I'd be glad if you read it. D**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I own nothing but Macie, Bri, and Alli.**

**Chapter 19**

Lily sat, shocked. Alli was leaving? Going back to Beauxbatons.

"Seriously?" Lily asked.

Alli nodded.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, though on the inside she was dying to jump up and cheer, no matter how upset she was about her parents.

"So am I," Alli sighed."I'm going to miss James."

"Are you breaking up with him?" Lily asked catiously.

"I don't know," Alli said, putting her head in her hands.

"Dont know what?" James asked, sitting down. Alli's head jerked up. When she saw it was James, she shot Lily a look that said, _stop talking_.

_Should I?_ Lily asked herself.

"Uh...James, I have something to tell you," Alli said.

"What?" James asked.

"I'm going back to Beauxbatons," Alli said.

"What?" James asked in a disbelieving tone.

"My parents are sending me back. They think it's better for me there," Alli said, tears stinging her eyes.

Lily stood to leave. She was leaving the Great Hall when she met Sirius, Remus, and Bri at the door.

"What's up?" Sirius asked.

"Alli's leaving!" Lily said cheerfully.

"That's wasn't in my plan," Sirius said.

"Who cares? She's going to be gone!" Bri said happily.

"Maybe we'll finally get James back," Remus said.

"Yeah!" Sirius said.

"Well, we're all happy," Lily said."Where's Macie?"

She had just noticed Macie's absense.

"She wasn't feeling good and she went to the Hospital Wing."

"Oh."

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

Lily shook her head.

"Let's go get some. I'm starving," Bri said.

Just as Lily was about to sit down, James shoved past her angrily. Alli was sitting at the table, tears falling from her eyes. Instead of sitting down, Lily sent a glance at Bri, and ran after James.

She followed him down to the lake, where he sat down. She got closer, when he suddenly pounded his fist on the ground.

"James?" she asked hesitantly.

"What?" he asked in an angry voice.

"I...I heard what happened," Lily said. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"What do you care? Besides, I don't think Sirius will like you being out here with me."

Lily laughed bitterly."Sirius...Remind me to kill him later. We were pretening."

"Why?"

"To make you jealous," Lily said in a small voice.

"Why would you want to make me jealous?" James asked, turning to look at Lily for the first time.

"It was Sirius' idea?" Lily asked.

"Nice try," James laughed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lily said.

"Something else is bothering you."

Lily nodded.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"My parents," Lily said. Tears began to fall down her face.

"What happened to them?"

"They were murdered by Voldemort."

"Oh. Lily, I am so sorry," James said quietly.

Tears fell faster now. James gently took her hand.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Lily, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I...I think I love you," James said.

**A/N: Hahahaha!! I know you all hate me so much. (Why hate me now? Honestly...)AND on top of that, I'm not updating again until Sunday. SO HAH!! And I even have the next chapter all typed out. So unless I get 15 reviews before I go to bed, no chapter till Sunday. Although, I might just give you a special present tomorrow, even though it's MY birthday. LOL**

**Love you all! Thank you for staying with my story!**


	20. James Side of the Story

**A/N: Okay, you all obviously thought that the last chapter was a little odd. I mean, all of the sudden, James is blurting 'I love you' to Lily. So, here is a chapter from James' point of veiw, and it's going to be most of the story crammed into one chapter. Now, since it IS my birthday, I'm excpeting a heck of a lot of reviews. And if I don't get them, I'm going to cry. You don't want to see me cry. JK! But seriously, I want those reviews.**

**Chapter 20**

The moment James laid eyes on Alli, he knew that she was the one. The one to make Lily Evans jealous. After asking her out, he found that she was sweet and funny. But she didn't compare with Lily. He would always love Lily.

Knowing what he had to do, James spent all his free time with Alli. He hardly spoke to any of his friends anymore and stopped paying attetion to Lily.

As he had hoped, he saw her looking at him more often, watching him. His plan was working. He didn't know how long it would take, but at the moment, he didn't care. Being with Alli was great.

After a month, Christmas came. James didn't know what made him do it, but he sent Lily a present. A necklace with a tabby cat on it. On Christmas day, James needed to think. He went to the park near his house.

James needed to think about Lily and Alli. He knew that he would have to choose between them, and soon. After kissing Lily on the train, James knew that she liked him. He felt the spark, the fireworks.

When he reached the park, he was not at all surprised to see Lily there.

"Lily?" he asked.

Lily turned to face him.

"Oh. Hi," she said.

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked.

Lily shook her head, and James sat down next to her.

"So, hows it going?" he asked.

Lily shrugged."Thanks for the necklace."

She held up the necklace so James could see she was wearing it.

"I was sure you were going to come here and throw it in the lake or something."

"Of course not!" Lily said.

James was silent.

Suddenly, he turned to her.

"Lily?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I need to see something. Can you stand up?" he was extremely nervous about what he was about to do.

James saw a confused look on Lily's face, but she stood. James drew a breath and kissed her. For a moment, she stood, obviously shocked. Then she started to react, confirming James' suspicions. She liked him.

When James pulled away, he felt his face growing hot, and knew that his face was turning red. Lily's was also.

"I...I have to go now," James said. He turned and left a very confused Lily behind.

When he got home, he went up to his bedroom, ignoring Sirius. Lying on his bed, James thought.

_She likes me. But do I like her anymore?_ James pondered this for a long time.

His answer came to him when they returned to school. James had angrily stomped down to the lake, and in the moonlight sat, staring at the lake.

As he suspected, Lily had followed him. He heard her turn to leave, but said,"Stay."

Lily walked over to him and sat down. James turned to her."I had the feeling you would follow me."

"Yeah, well my curiousity usually gets the better of me. Speaking of curiousity, why are you dating Alli?"

James stayed silent.

Lily's voice quavered as she asked him,"Do you love her?"

James thought. If she had asked him this question before the had ever kissed, the answer would be yes. Now, he was not quite so sure.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Do you think you do?" Lily asked.

"No," he said after several more minutes of thinking.

"Then why are you still with her?" Lily pressed.

"Because, there's something about her... I can't leave her," James lied.**(HAHA!! I got you all! He was LYING!)** He must have sounded convincing, for Lily fell silent after that. Suddenly, an urge overcame him. An urge he couldn't ignore. James stood.

"May I have this dance?" he asked goofily, bowing and holding out his hand.

Lily took it and stood.

"But there's no music," Lily said. James saw her eyes dancing.

He pulled out his wand and flicked it. Music began to play. He put his hand on her waist, and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

_Oh, kiss me. Beneath the milky twilight._

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling._

_So, kiss me._

James leaned down and kissed Lily softly.

That was the moment that he realized that he was completely in love with Lily Evans.

James stayed with Alli, though, unsure how to tell Lily. He made the mistake of telling Alli what had happened at the lake. She didn't talk to him for a month. When someone looked at him, they'd think he was upset that his girlfriend wasn't speaking to him. He was, but not because he loved her. He was upset, because it was ruining his plans to make Lily jealous.

His mood did not improve when Alli began speaking to him again. Sure, his plans were back in action, but then he found out that Lily and Sirius were dating.

James was bitter on the inside, but hid it from the world. They didn't need to know that he was bitter. It was better for James for Lily to think that he was happy with Alli.

A month later, Alli dropped the bomb. She was going back to Beauxbatons. Lily had been with her when she had told James. As soon as Lily had left, James had let his anger out.

By the time he was done, he had reduced Alli to tears. He got up and walked angrily to the Great Hall entrance, shoving past Lily in the process.

He was sitting by the lake, yet again, when he heard her voice."James?"

"What?" he asked angrily, even though he wanted to stand up and kiss her and never let her go.

"I...I heard what happened," she said, trying to make conversation. She sat down next to him.

"Why do you care? Besides, I don't think Sirius will like you being out here with me."

Lily laughed, and the bitterness in her laughter surprised James.

"Sirius...," she said."Remind me to kill him later. We were pretending."

"Why?" James asked, curious now, but still angry.

"To make you jealous," she said in a small voice.

"Why?"

"It's was Sirius' idea?" she asked James.

James laughed."Nice try."

"I don't want to talk about it," Lily said, suddenly becoming stony.

"Something else is bothering you. What's up?"

Lily nodded."It's my parents."

"What happened?"

"Voldemort murdered them," Lily said, before bursting into tears.

James felt so bad for her. He wanted to pull her close and tell her everything would be alright, but he could do neither. He could not pull her close, and no matter what he said, everything wouldn't be alright.

Instead, he said,"Oh. Lily, I am so sorry." He took her hand gently.

Lily's tears were falling faster now.

"It's okay," she whispered."It's not your fault."

"Lily, I have something to tell you," James said.

"What?"

It was like there was someone who could control him, someone who clearly liked to see him suffer, who forced him to say stupid things. He blurted,"I...I think I love you."

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter! This is the answer to exactly WHY that happened so fast. Aren't I a miracle worker? Yeah, don't answer that...Also, please excuse that author's note in the middle of the chapter. I just needed to make sure you knew what I was talking about. q:**

**That last sentence is from Zoey 101, and it's suppose to be funny. so LAUGH. JK! Well, I mean it is suppose to be funny but I'm not forcing you to laugh. As I said, it's my b-day, so I expect a heck of a lot of reviews. Love ya all!**


	21. Talking

**A/N: Alright, here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I got a lot more than I had expected to! Here's the next chapter! Also, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was staying the night at my sister's and spent all day yesterday and today there. And then when I got home, my brother wouldn't let me on the computer. Well, it's up now, so be happy! **

**Chapter 21**

"What?" Lily asked.

"I love you," James said again.

"James, I-" Lily was cut off as the front doors opened and Alli came out.

"What did you do to her?" Lily asked in a whisper. Tears were still falling down Alli's face.

"I was just mad. I didn't mean to make her cry," James said guiltily. He got up and went over to Alli.

Lily watched, anger burning inside of her, as James walked over to Alli and hugged her. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear.

Lily got up."I'll see you around James," she called before walking back into the Great Hall.

She saw James watching her sadly, as she made her way back to the castle. In the the Great Hall, she ate silently, and followed her friends to class. Lily didn't pay as much attention to the teachers as she could have.

"Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall snapped.

Lily jerked her head up."Yes?" she asked guiltily.

"I need to speak with you after class," McGonagall said tartly.

"Yes, Professor," Lily said, lowering her eyes to her notes.

When the bell rang, Lily took her time packing up her things. She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked up to McGonagall's desk.

"What has gotten into you?" McGonagall asked."This is not like you. You must be very distracted..."

McGonagall stopped talking.

"I am sorry. I forgot about your parents."

"They have nothing to do with this," Lily said shakily. She missed her parents, but she knew they would have wanted her to go on with her life. No, she was distracted by James.

"Then what is wrong?" the teacher asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing," Lily said. Professor McGonagall looked disbelievingly at Lily, but did not push the matter.

"If you are sure," McGonagall said.

Lily nodded.

"Then you should get going to your next class."

Lily nodded again and turned to leave. She had to hurry, otherwise she would be late. When she sat down, Macie and Bri sent her questioning glances. Lily merely shrugged and put all her concentration into the class.

-----------------

When classes were over for the day, Lily returned to the common room with Bri and Macie.

"What did McGonagall want?" Macie asked.

"Nothing," Lily said.

"Whatever," Bri said, sitting down in an armchair.

Just then, Alli came downstairs from their dorm with her trunk. She walked over to the three of them.

"I just wanted you to know, that even if we didn't get along too well, I'll miss you," Alli said.

"Oh. Uh...," Lily said.

Bri and Macie raised their eyebrows and exchanged glances.

"Us too," Bri lied, smiling fakely. Alli bought it.

"You've all been so nice to me!" Alli cried, hugging them. She hugged Lily the longest.

_Help_, Lily mouthed over Alli's shoulder to her friends. They just doubled over in silent laughter.

_Remind me to kill them later_, Lily thought to herself.

"Bye," Alli said, straightening up and exiting the common room.

"Good riddance," Lily muttered.

"Are you going to miss her even a little bit?" Macie asked.

"No," Lily said.

Bri shook her head.

"Me either," Macie said, leaning back on the couch.

Suddenly, Lily felt extremely tired.

"I'm going to bed," she said, standing up.

"Okay. See you in the morning," Bri said, relaxing on the arm chair.

"Night," Macie said.

Lily climbed the stairs to her dorm, and fell onto her bed. Her head hit the soft pillow, and she fell into a soft slumber.

Downstairs, Bri and Macie were talking. James came into the common room.

"Have you seen Lily?" he asked.

"She went to sleep," Macie said.

"Already?"

Bri shrugged.

"Sorry."

James ran a hand through his hair.

"I really need to talk to her."

"I don't think she'll want to be woken up. Just wait until tomorrow."

"Fine," James said, climbing the stairs to his dorm.

-----------------

The next morning, Lily was the last of her friends to wake. They were sitting on Bri's bed, still in their pajamas, talking full speed.

Lily sat up."What's going on?"

"Nothing," Bri said. She had stopped talking abrubtly when she heard Lily wake up.

"Yeah, sure. And I'm the Queen of England."

"That's never been proven," Macie said in a serious tone, although Bri and Lily knew she joking.

"That reminds me. James wanted to talk to you last night," Bri said mysteriously.

"I bet he did," Lily said bitterly.

"You should go find him," Macie advised.

"Why? So he can hurt me? I don't think so."

"We think you should go," Bri said.

"No thanks."

"Please? Go for us," Macie said.

Lily looked from Bri to Macie and back again.

"You're hiding something," Lily announced finally.

"No we're not," they said together.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll go, but I'm not promising anything," Lily said deffiantly.

"As long as you go," Macie said, sighing with relief.

Lily stood and began to dress, thankful it was a Saturday. She didn't think she'd be able to concentrate in classes anymore. Not with James on her mind.

_Stupid James,_ she told herself. _He's going to ruin my life._

James was lounging on the couch in the common room, talking to Sirius. He jumped up when Lily came in.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked her.

"Fine," she said. She followed him out of the common room, expecting to be led to the lake, as that was where they did most of their talking. Instead, he took her up to the astronomy tower, her thinking place.

"Lily, what I said yesterday...I meant it."

Lily looked up into James' brilliant hazel eyes. They were shining with emotion.

Lily continued to look into his eyes, unable to look away.

"I love you too," she said finally.

**A/N: END of chapter. I'll update again soon, I promise. PLEASE review!!**


	22. Lakeside

**A/N: Here is yet another chapter! I hope you like it!! Oh and Happy Belated New Year! It's only two days after new year tho, so... Whatever. Anyways, here is the next chapter! Aren't you all excited??? I am!! Well, here it is. There's gonna be some corny stuff I found on so don't hurt me. Oh and some of the stuff in here is going to be corny and cliche so if you don't like it, get over it. Also, thanks for the reviews! Here are some quotes that I found on bored dot com**

**"Every girl's prince will come some day. Mine just took a wrong turn, got lost, and is too stuborn to ask directions." (MY FAVE!)**

**"Fine guys open my eyes...Smart guys open my mind...But only sweet guys can open my heart." (So true...)**

**"Give me a kiss, give me the world, give me your heart, I'll be your girl. Give me your smile, give me your time, give me your love, and I'll give you mine." (Awwww.)**

**"I can sit here in my desk at class, staring into your eyes glimmering like glass, but you will never see me stare, giving you a loving glare, so just turn away, go back to your day, and never ever love in the way, I will always be waiting for you to give back to me." (All my friends say this was written to describe me, but don't listen to 'em.)**

**Chapter 22**

"You do?" James asked.

Lily nodded.

"Lily, don't tell me that unless you mean it. I might do something stupid, like believe it."

Lily laughed before saying, "James, I'm not lying. I really do love you."

She walked over to him, and James pulled her close. Lily hugged him, resting her head on his chest. She could feel him playing with her hair.

James looked up into the sky, the sun shimmering brightly. "I use to look up into the stars and night and make wishes."

"What did you wish for?"

"You."

Suddenly, a thought hit Lily. She quickly pulled away from James.

"What about Alli?"

"What about her? She's gone."

"Aren't you still going out with her?"

"Nah. We both decided it would be better to break up. Besides she has her old boyfriend waiting for her at Beauxbatons," James said.

"Oh," Lily said. She stared down onto the grounds. The sun was shining on everything. The lake was shimmering with the reflection of the sun.

"Fancy a walk?" Lily asked, turning towards James.

"Okay," he said. He took her hand and they made their way down to the grounds.

They walked slowly around the lake. They stopped at a large willow tree, standing underneath it. It wasn't as cold that day, as it usually was. They were in the middle of February, but there was no rain or cold. Just sunshine and warmth. James gripped Lily's hand tightly.

Lily gently pulled her hand out of his grasp and put her arms around his neck. Slowly, she leaned towards him. They got closer, until their lips met in deep kiss. Lily didn't want it to end, but they had to pull away from each other, gasping for breath.

James ran a hand through his hair and sat down. He tugged on Lily's hand until she too sat. The sun was beginning to set, and they watched it from the lake side. James was lying on the ground. Lily cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his chest again. James put an arm around her.

Soon, the sky blackened and the stars came out, shimmering as one. Listening to James' steady heart beat made Lily tired. She stood up and stretched.

"We should get back," she said.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. It's getting late," Lily said, checking her watch. It was almost seven o'clock. Everyone would be in the Great Hall, eating dinner by now.

"Everyone will be in the Great Hall by now," James said.

"Yeah, and I don't want to make a grand entrance."

"Too embarassing for you?"

"Something like that," Lily muttered.

"We could always go to the kitchens," James suggested.

"Okay...," Lily said slowly.

"Do you really want to go?"

Lily nodded.

"I'm hungry but I don't want to be around everyone," she said.

"I know how you feel. Let's go," James said, grabbing her hand. They walked up the trail to the castle and Lily followed James to the kitchens.

After a house elf had conjured chairs for them to sit in, James and Lily began talking.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day," James said.

"Oh joy," Lily said sarcastically. She had never enjoyed valentines day. It was just another reminder that she was single and alone on Valentine's Day. This year she wouldn't be alone, but the holiday still didn't appeal to her very much.

"Yeah, I don't like it much either. I have hordes of girls surrounding me all day, hoping I'll ask one of them out."

"I thought you enjoyed that," Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

"I use to," James admitted. "But not anymore."

"Why?"

"I dunno," James shrugged.

"They'll leave you alone tomorrow," Lily predicted.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you'll be with me."

* * *

When they reached the common room, everyone was still at dinner. They sat on a couch in front of the fire, talking. They were cuddled close. James had an arm around Lily, as she leaned against him. When the Gryffindors poured in from dinner, they were shocked at the sight. Lily and James ignored them. They heard cheering, and knew it was coming from their friends. 

Girls immediatly began to whisper. James Potter was taken yet again. Boys and girls began to approach each other in hopes of a last minute date for tomorrow. They were visiting Hogsmede for Valentines Day, because it wouldn't be on a school day.

Macie, Bri, Remus, and Sirius came over. Sirius and Remus sat in the arm chairs next to the couch, while Macie and Bri plopped themselves on the floor in front of James and Lily.

"Are you two going to Hogsmede together tomorrow?" Macie asked.

James and Lily looked at each other, before Lily nodded.

"Alright, hand it over," Remus said to Sirius.

"Oh great, they were betting," Lily said.

"What's even worse is, they were betting and didn't let us in on it!" Macie cried.

"Great, that makes me feel so much better," Lily said sarcastically.

Sirius gave Remus a galleon.

"So, just out of curiousity, what _was_ the bet?" Bri asked.

"I bet that Lily would go with James tomorrow. Sirius didn't think so."

"Sirius," Lily said, surprised. "You should have known I would have gone."

"Yeah, well... My brain, wrong as usual, told me to bet no."

"Another reason for you to stop thinking!" Macie said.

"Right...," Sirius said. "That reminds me. Bri, wanna come to Hogsmede with me tomorrow?"

"Sure," Bri said. Her eyes sparkled like stars. Macie and Lily exchanged knowing looks.

"We should get to bed," Macie said.

Lily, who was comfortable where she was with James, didn't want to get up, but agreed.

"Come on Bri," she said. She and Macie each grabbed one of Bri's arms and pulled her away.

"So, what's up with you and Sirius?" Macie asked after they were safely in their dorm.

"Nothing," Bri said.

"Come on, we saw the look on your face when he asked you to Hogsmede."

"There's nothing going on! We're just going to Hogsmede is all."

"Bri, please don't keep secrets from us," Lily said.

"Fine. I might have a bit of a crush on him."

"A bit?" Macie asked.

"Okay, I really like him," Bri admitted.

"That's awesome!"

"He'll never like me though," Bri said sadly.

"He asked you to Hosmede didn't he?"

"Yeah, but next week I'm going to be the old girl and he'll like someone else."

"You, my friend, are such a downer," Macie said, shaking her head.

"I'm going to bed," Lily said. She put her pajamas on and crawled into bed. Her friends did the same. Lily was in bed, but she didn't fall asleep. She had too much on her mind.

When she did finally drift off to sleep, she dreamt of what might happen in Hogsmede.

**A/N: That was one of my longer chapters...I hope you liked it! PLEASE review!!**


	23. Hogsmede Dates

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been hanging out at my sister's house, and then I've been working on Forgotten Love. Fourth times the charm, eh? Anyways, here it is!**

**Chapter 23**

The next morning when Lily awoke, the first thing that ran through her head was, it's Valentine's Day.

Macie was sitting on her bed, fully dressed, reading a book.

"Took you long enough to wake up," she said, not looking up from her book.

"Sorry. I guess I was just tired."

"That reminds me. I have a message from James," Macie said.

"Are you going to tell me or leave me hanging?" Lily asked when she didn't continue.

"He said to ask you not to wear pink."

"Why?"

Macie shrugged. "Who knows? Boys are crazy."

"Whatever," Lily said, rolling out of bed.

"Oh, but he said red is fine," Macie said as an afterthought as Lily rummaged through her clothes.

Lily pulled out a red silky baby-doll shirt, white capris, and red flats.

After she put them on, Macie and Bri, who had woken up, examined her.

"That's perfect," Bri said.

"Good. Because I don't feel like changing."

"Now what to do with your hair?" Macie asked.

"I dunno."

Macie put Lily's hair in a pony-tail, and let a few curly strands fall in her face.

"That looks really good," Bri said, coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing a white shirt, black pants, white flats, and left her hair down.

"You look nice too. Macie, what are you wearing?" Lily asked.

"I don't think I'm going to go," Macie said.

"What? Why not?" Bri cried.

"Because I don't have a date," Macie said.

"I'll be right back," Lily said, dashing from the room.

Luckily, James, Sirius, and Remus were downstairs already.

James stood up when Lily came over.

"Lily yo-"

"Hold that thought," Lily said, cutting him off.

James looked confused, but Lily turned to Remus.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmede with Macie?" she asked.

"Sure," Remus said.

"Great, thanks!" Lily said, running back up the stairs to her dorm.

"Macie your going to Hogsmede with Remus."

"But I don't like him like that," Macie said.

"So, go as friends," Bri said.

"Yeah," Lily agreed.

"Okay," Macie said. She grabbed some clothes out of her trunk and went into the bathroom to change.

When she came out, she was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a darker light blue skirt, and white shoes.

"That looks awesome. You're going to break some hearts today," Bri said.

Lily nodded in agreement.

"So are we ready?"

"Yes. Let's go," Lily said. Together, the three of them walked down the stairs into the common room.

James got up again as Lily walked over to him.

"Now you can talk," she said.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks," she said, hugging him.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes."

James took her hand and they made their way down to the Great Hall. Sirius, Bri, Remus, and Macie followed.

They had a quick breakfast before going down to Hogsmede.

"We'll see you later," James said, leading Lily away from the others.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"Away from them."

"Why?"

"To be alone," James said.

When James led her to the Three Broomsticks, Lily was confused. "How is this alone?"

"You'll see," he said, smiling mischeviously.

When they entered the pub, Madame Rosemerta came over.

"Ah, James. Right this way," she said.

Lily was getting more confused by the second. Madame Rosemerta led them to the corner of the pub and opened a door. Through the door was a hallway.

_This better not be what I think it is_, Lily thought angrily.

When Madame Rosemerta opened a door in the hall, Lily was relieved. It was a small room with a table, two chairs, and a couch. James and Lily stepped inside.

"Just ring the bell if you need me," Rosemerta said, exiting the room.

"See?" James asked.

Lily walked over and sat down on the couch. James sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap. He began to kiss Lily, softly, then with more vigor. Lily kissed him back with just as much passion.

Lily ran her hand through James' hair and pressed close to him. James moaned in pleasure. When they pulled apart, James smiled.

"You're a better snogger than Alli," he said. Then he closed his mouth, expecting Lily to get mad.

But for some reason, that just made her happy.

"Good," she said, leaning down to kiss him again.

----------------

Bri and Sirius were sitting at the edge of a large pond at the edge of Hogsmede.

"...So what about you?" Bri asked. She had just finished telling Sirius about her family.

"I don't really have a family. Unless you count James."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have a mum, a dad, and a brother, but they're not really my family. I couldn't be more different from them. The whole Voldemort thing. They think he's got the right idea. My brother wants to be a Death Eater. He's just too young right now."

"I'm sorry," Bri said.

"Don't be. My only real, blood related family is my cousin Andromeda. I think she's had her daughter, but she might still be pregnant...," Sirius said.

"What is she going to name her?"

"Nymphadora, last time I checked."

"They've been fighting over names?"

"Sort of. They both seemed to be happy with Nymphadora though. Whether the kid's gonna like it or not, I dunno. I sure wouldn't," Sirius muttered.

"Do you feel sorry for your cousin?" Bri asked in mock surprise.

Sirius snorted. "If she's got a name like Nymphadora, I'm always going to pity her."

After that, they were silent. Sirius began picking up pebbles and tossing them into the water. Bri looked across the pond, the sun shimmering overhead, causing the water to sparkle.

"I'm hungry," Sirius said suddenly, standing up.

"Me too," Bri said. Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her up. They walked together into the Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table for lunch.

------------

Macie and Remus had spent most of the day wandering around shops, laughing and joking.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Macie asked.

"Green," Remus replied. "Yours?"

"Hmm...Probably white...and yellow."

"Cool. Okay, what's your favorite animal?"

"Magic or non?"

"Either."

"Okay, magical, dragons, non-magic, cats."

"That explains why you have a cat," Remus mused.

"A cat that's trained," Macie corrected.

"Sorry. A trained cat," Remus said.

"What about you?"

"I don't know why, but sharks have always facinated me."

"Really?"

Remus nodded.

"Sharks scare me a little. I remember watching the muggle news and hearing that a girl was out surfing and got her leg chomped off by a shark."

"Surfing?" Remus asked, confused.

"See, muggles use these long wooden boards to ride the waves at the beach," Macie explained.

"That's extremely odd."

"They do it for fun. It's also a sport, and they actually have surfing compitions."

"Muggles get stranger and stranger ideas every day," Remus said shaking his head.

"I'm sure if they heard about Quidittch they would think it was odd," Macie pointed out.

"I never thought of it that way."

Macie shrugged. "This is why I aced Muggle Studies."

"Are you hungry?" Remus asked.

Macie nodded.

"Let's go eat."

"Okay," Macie agreed, following Remus to the Three Broomsticks.

_Maybe this wasn't such a rotten Valentine's Day after all_, Macie thought as she and Remus sat down at a table and ordered their lunch.

**A/N: Phew. I've been working on this all afternoon. I keep getting distracted. Like I'll start reading a story that I haven't read in a while, or I'll pick up the book I got from Barnes and Noble yesterday. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE review!**


	24. Author's Note, PLEEEEEAAAAASE Read

**Hola peoples.**

**First of all, I'm kina lost and don't know what to do with the story right now.**

**Dos, do you want the story to continue?**

**and C, HAVE YOU PEOPLE DROPPED MY STORY ALREADY?!?!?**

**Well, I can understand why. Alli's gone, James and Lily are together...Yeah, there's not much left to do.**

**So, you people need to take a vote.**

**Do you want me to;**

**A.End it.**

**2. Continue it.**

**or**

**Tres. Ummmm...There isn't really a third option.**

**Oh well, that's all I really had to say. And just so you know, the sooner I end it, the sooner my new stories come out. I'd post them now, but balancing three stories at once...Not a good idea.**

**Two is the most I'll work on at once.**

**Anyways, please tell me what you want.**

**Love,**

**This Author Person-Face Who Is Extremely Tired Because She Stayed Up Until Two In The Morning And Got Up At Eight.**

**P.S. This Author Person-Face Who Is Extremely Tired Because She Stayed Up Until Two In The Morning And Got Up At Eight enjoys talking in third person, because she is crazy and didn't get enough sleep.**

**ALSO!**

**Please excuse my spanish spellings.**


	25. Year Six, A Christmas Special

**A/N: Oh I am so embarassed! NOT! Well, I feel a bit stupid. -sigh- Forgot I killed Lily's parents. How stupid am I? Don't answer that. Anyways, here's the NEW chapter 24. I know you won't be able to review for it tho...**

**Chapter 24**

Rain pounded on the windows of the Gryffindor tower. Lily sat at a table in the Gryffindor common room trying to concentrate on her homework.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Lily groaned. "How am I suppose to concentrate when it's raining?"

"It's easier than concentrating when it's sunny out," a voice behind her said. Macie sat down next to her.

"No it's not," Lily said. She groaned again as thunder rumbled again, closer this time. She watched as lighting flashed, filling the room with bright light.

"We should probably just go to bed," Macie said.

"But this is due tomorrow!" Lily exclaimed, motioning to her half finished essay.

"Well, _I'm_ going to bed," Macie got up and stretched before jogging up the steps to their dorm. Lily rolled her eyes. It was so close to Christmas, which was probably why the teachers were piling them with homework.

"Normal teachers give you a break right before vacation," Lily muttered to herself, opening a Transfiguration book. Transfiguration was not her best subject, but she passed it. It was hard so she had to concentrate twice as much as usual. So far, she had been doing well in class, thanks to her boyfriend, James Potter.

Lily sighed and continued to write her essay. "This is hopeless!" she complained to no one in particular. The common room was slowly emptying out. Most of the younger students had already gone to bed, leaving the common room pretty empty except for some older students, working on the homework that was due the next day.

"Why I decided to wait until the last minute I'll never know."

"Having problems?" someone asked, sitting down in the seat that Macie had vacanted only minutes before. Lily didn't need to look up to know that it was James.

"Yes," she said.

"Here," he said, taking the quill and parchment from her. He scribbled away on the paper for almost ten minutes before he gave it back to Lily. He had finished her essay for her.

"Thanks, but I think McGonagall will realize that you wrote this," Lily said, pointing to the change in handwriting.

"Oh that's easy," James said, pulling out his wand and tapping the paper. His writing quickly changed to look like Lily's writing.

"Thanks," Lily said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Any time. You should probably get some sleep," he said, examining her face.

"Okay. Good night," Lily said. She kissed him again before going upstairs to sleep.

------

James invited Lily to spend the holidays with him.

"I'd love to!" Lily said, smiling.

"My parents are a little crazy," James warned.

"They can't be any worse than my parents were," Lily said. Talking about her parents didn't hurt as much as it use to, but she still missed them.

James snorted. "You haven't met them. Trust me. You'll change you're mind after you meet them."

"If you say so. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Night Lils," James said, going up to his own dorm.

The next morning Lily and James were dragging their trunks downstairs.

"Let's go get breakfast first," James said, putting his trunk down.

Lily rolled her eyes and teased,"Lazy. Alright, let's go get breakfast."

James stuck his tounge out at her. "I'm hungry! Now,"- he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the common room -"Breakfast time!"

Lily laughed as James pulled her down the halls and stairs, to the Great Hall. They sat down and ate quickly, then went back up to the common room.

"We really have to get our trunks downstairs," Lily said. "Otherwise we'll miss the train."

James nodded and grabbed his trunk. Lily took hers and they lugged them down to the entrance hall. Most of the other students in the school were down there too, waiting to go down to the train.

Dumbledore was there, telling the students good-bye. "Have a wonderful holiday!" he called as he opened the doors and the students rushed from the castle.

Lily slid her hand into James' and smiled at him. When they reached the train, they sat alone in an empty compartment.

"Where's Sirius?" Lily asked.

James shrugged. "Probably off with some girl."

Lily rolled her eyes. Bri and Sirius had gone out and broken up. Fortunately for everyone, they were able to remain friends and talk to one another easily. It was probably better that they were friends.

"Hopefully he'll leave us alone when we get to my house," James added.

"Let's pray."

James laughed. "Praying won't help anything."

"Oh, great. So we're defenseless?"

"Pretty much."

Lily groaned.

"Come on. Let's just enjoy our privacy while we have it."

"That's not going to last long," Lily mumbled.

--------

When they reached James' house, Lily stared. It wasn't exactly what she had thought it would be. She knew James' family was rich, so she figured it would be a lot bigger.

The house was Victorian style and was pretty large.

"It's nice," Lily said. And she meant it.

"Wait until you see the inside. It's even better."

"Does Sirius have his own room?"

"Right now I'm going to be thankful that he does. We usually want to share a room, but Mum and Dad insist that we need our space."

Lily giggled. "Where am I going to be staying?"

"With me. Unless you want to stay in the guest room."

"With you is fine," Lily could feel herself turning red.

"Great. Come on," James lead her into the house and up a flight of stairs. He opened a dark wooden door and stepped inside. Lily followed.

"This is my room," he said, gesturing to the room. The furniture was a dark oak color and the cloths, such as his pillow cases and blankets were a deep navy blue color.

"I love it."

"Really?"

Lily nodded. "My room is so much smaller."

James breathed a sigh of relief. "I was afraid you wouldn't like it."

"Why does it matter whether I like it or not? What matters is that I like you."

"I know," James said, wrapping his arm around Lily, hugging her close.

James' mother, Nancy, called them down to dinner.

James and Lily exited the room and went downstairs into the dining room.

"Lily Bean," Sirius said. "You get to sit there."

He pointed to a seat oppisite of him.

"Why?" Lily questioned.

"Because it's next to James," Sirius said, shrugging.

"Okay...," Lily said, sitting down. James sat on her right.

Nancy entered the room, with James' father, Thomas, behind her. They placed food on the table, and began to eat. Lily took a little bit of everything. It was all delicious.

"You're an amazing cook Mrs. Potter," Lily said.

"Thank you," Nancy said, her eyes sparkling. "And please, call me Nancy."

"Okay," Lily said. She felt awkward calling James' parents by their first names.

When dinner was finished, Lily was tired. She had had a long day, and just wanted to sleep. James felt the same way. They climbed the stairs to his room. After they had changed into their pajamas, James crawled into his bed and pulled Lily next to him.

"Night Lils," James whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Night James," Lily whispered back before closing her eyes and falling asleep. James put his arm around her before he too fell asleep.

----------

Over the next few days, Lily and James spent their time at the park, talking. Just talking. Getting to know each other better.

"So you're favorite color is blue, right?" Lily asked.

"Yup. And yours is...purple and...green?"

"Correct."

"Okay, now. What's your favorite flower?" James asked.

"A Morning Glory. Yours?"

"What makes you think I have a favorite flower?"

Lily stared pointedly at James.

"Alright, alright. It's a lily."

"Why?" Lily asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Because that's your name and I've been in love with you since first year. I like anything that reminds me of you," James said.

Lily blushed but continued. "Favorite bird?"

"Sparrow."

"Nightingale. Do you have a favorite movie?"

"Movie?" James asked, confused.

"Okay, we'll just skip that one then," Lily said.

"What's your favorite song?"

"The Locomotion."

"I like My Girl."

"By the Temptations?"

James nodded. "It describes how I feel about you. How I've always felt about you. Even when you hated me."

"You're so sweet," Lily murmured. They locked eyes before James leaned toward her and kissed her.

"I love you. And I always will," James whispered.

"I know. I love you too."

---------

"I don't want to go back to school!" Lily complained.

"But I thought you loved school?" James asked.

"Yes, but at school we spend six and a half hours in classes. Here, I can spend all day with you."

"On the bright side, at school, we don't have to worry about my parents walking in on us snogging," James pointed out.

Lily winced. "That was embarassing," she said as she recalled what happened the other day. They had been snogging in James' room when Nancy walked in to get his laundry.

"At least she only laughed at us," James said.

"That's what makes it so embarassing!" Lily cried.

"Be glad it wasn't my dad."

"What would be worse about that?"

"Oh I dunno. Maybe because he's my dad."

"Yeah, okay, I can understand that."

"We should really pack," James said, eyeing the empty trunk on his bed.

"You should. I'm already packed. I've been packed since I got here."

"Why?"

"Where else was I suppose to keep my stuff?" Lily asked.

James pondered this for a moment before saying, "Good point."

He began to gather up his clean clothes and robes. After stuffing everything into his trunk, he snapped it shut and set it on the ground by the door.

"I'm going to go for a walk," James said.

"Okay," Lily said, walking over to the window. It had a window seat, so she curled up on it, staring off into the distance.

"Do you want to come?"

"No, it's okay. I'm tired," Lily said.

"Okay. I'll be back in a little bit."

He exited the room, leaving Lily to her thoughts.

_I miss everyone, but I wish this vacation would never end. I like being able to spend all day with James, whenever I want. At school, I only get to spend time with him after classes and most of the time, I'm doing homework,_ Lily thought. _Oh well, just the rest of this year and next year and we'll be free._

The sun was beginning to set and Lily watched the sky turn a deep purple color.

_What do I want to do with my life?_ she asked herself. _I know I want to help people, but how do I want to help them?_

Lily didn't know what she wanted to do, so she was taking a lot of different classes, which was why she had so much homework all the time.

Lily pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear the door open. When James sat down in front of her, she jumped.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I didn't hear you come in. You scared me," Lily said.

"Sorry," James apologized.

"It's okay."

James pulled Lily next to him and lay down. She lay down next to him, her head resting on his chest. The steady beating of his heart lulled her to sleep.

**A/N: Alrighty then. Just gonna cut it off there. The next chapter is going to be year seven and then Chapter 26 is a secret. I know what I'm going to do, but why spoil it by telling you? Enjoy! And since I know you can't review, well...I'm just not going to ask this time.**

**Love,**

**This Author Person-Face**


	26. Living Together

**A/N: Hola mi amigas...or amigos...Whatever. Well, here's the next chapter. I've decided to skip Year Seven and just go on to when their out of school. Please don't be mad, but I'm trying to finish the story. **

**Chapter 25**

"Lily," James said quietly. "Lily, wake up. You have to get ready."

"Go away," Lily grumbled, rolling over in bed.

"Lily. Come on, wake up. You're going to be late."

"For what?" Lily asked, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Auror training."

Lily jumped up. "James Potter how could you let me sleep so long?" she screeched.

James chuckled. "I tried to wake you up."

"Well next time, try harder," she snapped, going over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of robes. She entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Minutes later, she came back out. She was yanking a hair through her brush.

"I made you breakfast," James said.

Lily tried to hide a grimace. "You really shouldn't have."

"I'm just kidding," James said. He knew he was a horrible cook. Lily had found out after they had moved into the flat together.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lily said, "I'm going to be late!"

She strapped a watch onto her wrist. "Why are you just sitting around?"

"I've been ready for an hour Lils. Just finish getting ready and we can leave."

Lily nodded. She slipped into her shoes and grabbed her things.

"Let's go."

They exited their flat and apperated to the Auror Training School.

"We made it," Lily said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," James teased.

"Shut up," Lily said, smacking him on the arm.

"Hey! That hurt," James complained.

"It was suppose to. Now come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the school.

----------

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" James asked.

Lily shook her head. "I'm just going to stay here and read."

"I really wish you'd come," James said.

"Just go. You have Remus and Sirius. I'll be fine. I could always invite Macie and Bri over."

"If you're sure."

"Yes, James. I promise I'll be fine. Now go," Lily said.

James left the flat, outside to Sirius and Remus.

"She doesn't want to come," James said.

"I'm not surprised. She's never been much of a drinker..." Sirius said.

"I'm not either but I'm going," Remus said.

"Lily's been complicated all of a sudden," James said. "Let's just go."

Sirius shrugged. The three apperated to a wizarding bar.

"It's busy tonight," Sirius observed.

"That's because they're throwing a party Padfoot," James said.

"Let's go," Remus said. They entered the crowded bar. Music was blasting, people were dancing, and lights of different colors were flashing on an off.

Looking around at all the girls, Sirius said, "Thank goodness I'm free."

He disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm not so sure this was a good idea to come..." Remus said.

"You can leave if you want," James said.

"I think I might...You wouldn't mind if I went to see Lily would you?" Remus asked.

James shook his head. "I'd feel better knowing you were there."

"Okay. I'll go right now," Remus said.

James was about to go get a drink when he heard a voice behind him. "James?"

James turned slowly. A girl with raven black hair and blue eyes like ice was standing behind him.

"Alli?" he asked in disbelief.

"James, it is you!" she cried, smiling. "How have you been?"

James shrugged. "Alright. I'm training to be an auror. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit a friend of mine who moved here last year. I never expected to see you here."

"I never dreamed of seeing you either."

"I missed you," Alli said quietly, staring into James' eyes. He found it hard to look away from her icy blue eyes.

She moved towards him slowly. When she reached him, she pressed her lips against his.

James pulled away. "Alli, stop. We can't do this. I'm with Lily. We're...uh...engaged," he lied.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Alli said. "I'll just go then."

"I'll see you."

As Alli walked away, James realized what he wanted more than anything else. To be with Lily forever.

_I have to find Padfoot,_ he thought.

James found Sirius in the middle of a group of five or six girls.

"Padfoot, I have to go."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"I have to take care of something. I'll see you tomorrow or something, okay?"

Sirius nodded.

"And please don't get too drunk."

James knew exactly what he needed to do. It was now or never.

--------------

Remus knocked on the door to Lily's flat.

When Lily opened the door, she smiled. "Hi Remus. What's up? I thought you were going with James and Sirius?"

"I changed my mind at the last minute. Do you mind if I hang out here?"

"Not at all. Do you want something to drink?"

"Some water would be nice," Remus said, sitting down on the couch.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Lily came from the kitchen with two glasses of water. She handed one to Remus and sat down next to him.

"I really hope James doesn't get too drunk..." she said.

"At least he's not as bad as Sirius. Have you seen Sirius drunk?"

"Unfortunately."

They were silent for a few minutes, sipping their water.

"Remus? I'm scared."

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning to face Lily.

"I'm afraid that James is going to leave me."

"Lily, he would never do that to you. He loves you."

"We've been living here for three years. What if he's getting tired of me?" Lily asked.

"He'd never get tired of you. You're always so full of surprises. Everyone finds it hard to get tired of you Lily."

"But what if he is?"

"He's not. I promise. Of all the things he talks about, your name comes up the most."

"Really?"

Remus nodded. "Just wait. Something will happen."

Lily opened her mouth to speak, when James entered the flat.

"James!" Lily cried. She hugged him tightly when he came over to her.

"What's wrong?" James asked. He pulled her close, stroking her hair.

"Nothing anymore," she murmured.

"I have to go. See you guys around," Remus said, getting up and leaving.

"Lily?" James asked when Remus had left.

"Hmmm?" 

James pulled a little box out of his pocket. "Lily? Will you marry me?"

Lily turned her head to look at James. He opened the box for her.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "Of course I'll marry you!"

James put the ring on her finger and they kissed.

"I love you," Lily whispered.

"I love you too Lily."

**A/N: Okay, so it was a little fluffy...Ummm...Yeah that's about it. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. I hope you liked it, even though it wasn't one of my best chapters.**

**Love,**

**This Author Person-Face**


	27. The Wedding

**A/N: Okay! This chapter is the second to last chapter. The one after this will be the last chapter. I know, you're so sad, but this story has pretty much run it's course. Enough of my babbling. Here's the next chapter! I know it's a little short though. And sorry it's taken me so long to update!**

**Chapter 26**

"Lily, breath!" Macie said.

Lily took a deep breath and let it back out. "I'm okay."

"Yeah, you say that now. Two minutes from now your going to flip out about something else," Bri said.

"Well excuse me for wanting everything to be perfect!" Lily said.

"Well it's driving us nuts!" Macie said.

"Sorry."

"Why did I ever agree to help you?" Bri asked.

"Because you're my best friend."

"Why did I ever become your best friend?"

"I don't know! But right now, I just really need help!"

"Okay, let's go over the list," Macie said.

Lily handed her the list and Macie silently read it, checking almost every line.

"You're only missing flowers-"

"We're saving that for later."

Macie glared at her before continuing. "And food."

Lily moaned. "How could I forget the food?"

"Calm down. We have time."

"Yeah, three weeks," Lily muttered.

"Why can't you just relax?" Bri asked.

"How do you expect me to relax when I'm getting married in three weeks?" Lily snapped. "You've never gotten married. How do you know how I'm feeling?"

Bri looked hurt, but Lily didn't apologize.

"Let's just calm down," Macie said.

Lily was still angry, but stayed silent.

"I have to go," Bri mumbled.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later," Macie said, hugging her.

Lily muttered something that sounded like a goodbye. Without saying anything to Lily, Bri left the flat.

"You shouldn't have snapped at her," Macie said quietly.

"I know, but I'm under so much pressure," Lily moaned.

"After this is all over, you'll know it was worth it," Macie said with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I have to go to. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Lily nodded and locked the door behind Macie. She walked down the hall into the bedroom and climbed into bed. It took her a while to fall asleep, but when she did, she slept soundly.

------------

On the day of the wedding, Lily was practically hyperventilating.

"Wow. And I thought you were worse before," Bri observed.

"What if I'm making a mistake?"

"Don't even think that," Macie growled. "You and James are meant to be together."

Lily took a deep breath and nodded. "All I can think about is what might go wrong."

"Well then stop thinking!" Bri said. "How hard is that?"

"Well, if I stop thinking, I'll stop breathing, and then I'll die. I don't think James would be too happy with either of you."

"Why wouldn't he be happy with us?" Bri asked.

"Well, if we caused the death of his bride, I get the feeling he would stop liking us Bri," Macie said.

"Oh...right. I knew that."

"Sure you did," Lily said.

"Okay, you should be getting ready," Macie said, trying to prevent any fights.

"Right. Come help."

Lily sat down and waited quietly as Macie and Bri did her hair and make-up. Her red hair was put up in a sort of pony-tail/bun, with some of her hair down. It was also curly.

Her dress was a gown with a pleated knot front empire bust and bubble hem. It was white. Her veil was held in place by a crown on Lily's head.

After helping Lily dress, Bri and Macie put on their bridesmaid dresses. They were satin champagne colored dresses with v-necklines and an empire waist.

Lily took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. After a moment, she turned back to Macie and Bri. "I can't believe I'm getting married. To James Potter."

"We always knew you two would get together," Macie said quietly.

"We never dreamed you'd get married though. But you guys are perfect for each other," Bri said.

"I'm just glad I have you two here. I don't think I'd be able to do this without you."

"Marriage is a scary thing," Macie agreed.

"You just have to find the right guy. You've had yours since you were eleven," Bri told Lily.

Lily smiled, thinking about the first moment she had met James. "I really hated him, didn't I?"

Macie and Bri exchanged looks.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lily said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Lily called, sitting down in a chair.

Sirius walked in. "It's time to go." When he saw Lily he said, "Wow. You know, James might just faint."

Lily laughed. "We don't want that, now do we?"

Sirius shook his head. He looked over to Macie and Bri. "You two look good too."

"Thanks," Macie said. Bri nodded.

"Let's go," Lily said, standing up.

---------------

As Lily walked down the asile, her heart was pounding. Music was playing, and everyone was staring at her. She looked at no one except James. He grinned at her and she smiled back.

When she reached him, he took her hand, and they stood together. The minister began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness and to celebrate the joining together of Lily Evans and James Potter in the holy estate of marriage. More than a ceremony, this is the most significant moment of human celebration and personal commitment and should not be entered into lightly, but in the freedom of joy and sober responsibility.

"You now stand here as two individuals at the dawn of your life as one. Through your relationship, you have come to know, respect and love each other. Although your backgrounds and experiences are different, you share the same goals and ideals in the building of this relationship.

"This ceremony formally unites you in marriage, but only you can unite with each other in  
your hearts. A marriage is many things. But a good marriage is a continuing and unwavering relationship of love.

"There should be a sharing of your lives. Your lives should be a life together. But there should also be space in your togetherness. Allow each other room and privacy to be individuals, with hearts and minds of your own. For only by being a whole person can you have something to give to the one that you love. Each of you should work hard to keep the freedom of spirit which individually brought you to stand here together today.

"The marriage into which the two of you are about to enter is one which you promise to fulfill, not for a limited time, but for the rest of your lives. The success of your marriage depends on the love and consideration that you foster and nourish in the years ahead. This marriage can only be created by loving purpose, be maintained by abiding will and be bonded together by your love for one and another.

"If there is anyone present, who knows of any just cause why this couple may not be lawfully joined in marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace.

"If you, Lily, and you, James, have freely and deliberately chosen each other as partners in this holy estate, and you know of no just cause why you may not be so united, will you join your right hands, and now, will you join your left hands."

The minister turned to James and said,"Do you, James, solemnly declare in the presence of God and these witnesses that you take this woman, Lily, to be your lawfully wedded wife? If so, please answer I will.

"I will," James said.

"Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, keep her in sickness and in health, and cherish her until death do you part? If so, please answer I will."

"I will."

The minister then turned to Lily.

"Do you, Lily, solemnly declare in the presence of God and these witnesses that you take this man, (GROOM), to be your lawfully wedded husband? If so, please answer I will."

"I will."

"Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, keep him in sickness and in health, and  
cherish him until death do you part? If so, please answer I will."

"I will," Lily said.

"Do you have the rings?" The minister asked, taking the rings from them. "These wedding rings have neither a beginning nor an end. It is a symbol of everlasting faith and love. May it ever remind you of the solemn vows and obligations that you have this day taken, and keep steadfast therein until the end."

He gave one ring to James and said,"Will you place this ring on the bride's left hand and repeat after me: Lily, this ring I  
give you / in token and in pledge / of our constant faith and abiding love."

"Lily, this ring I give you / in token and in pledge / of our constant faith and abiding love," James said.

He gave the second ring to Lily and said,"Will you place this ring on the groom's left hand and repeat after me: James, this ring I give you / in token and in pledge / of our constant faith and abiding love."

"James, this ring I give you / in token and in pledge / of our constant faith and abiding love."

"May these rings stand as a sign to you of your desire to live, to love, to create, to build your lives together and may your love for each other help the lives of those whom you touch," the minister said.

Lily and James kissed and everyone cheered. It was the end of a beautiful wedding.

**A/N: Wow that took me forever to write. q: I found the wedding ceramony thingy on the internent and decided to use it. I figured it would be more discriptive that way. Well, I hope you liked it! And again, sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Love,**

**This Author Person-Face**


	28. The End

**A/N: The last chapter. I'm sure you're all so dissapointed. But, on the bright side, this means a brand new story! I have checked the poll, which I just took down, and the winner is...We have two winners! Perfect Strangers, and My Boyfriend, Sirius Black. So, I put up a new poll, and which ever one has the most votes by Friday is the winner. Thanks!**

**Chapter 27**

Lily Potter sat down on the couch in her home, waiting for her husband, James, to return from work. She had wonderful news for him.

_Where is he?_ she asked herself anxiously.

Minutes ticked by. Still no James. At six o'clock, Lily got up.

_Why is he half an hour late?_

She went into the kitchen and busied herself making dinner. Just after starting dinner, she heard the door open.

"James?" she called.

"Hello. Sorry I'm late," he called from the den.

"It's alright," she said as he entered the kitchen. As he walked towards her, he produced a bouquet of roses from behind his back.

"For you," he said, grinning.

"Thank you! They're beautiful," Lily said, kissing James.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Chicken," Lily answered.

"It smells delicious. I have to go over some papers. Call me when dinner's ready," James said, walking over towards his study.

"Okay," Lily said.

When dinner was close to being finished, she began to set the table. She put dinner on the table and called James.

"It looks wonderful," he said, sitting down. Lily also sat.

"James, I have something to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" he asked, looking up from his meal.

"James, I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful! I can't belive it! You're pregnant! How did this happen? Well, I know how it happened, I mean...Wow," James said.

Lily shook her head and laughed silently at James. _Same old James_, she thought.

---------

James paced the hallway of the hospital.

"Mate, calm down," Sirius said, lounging on a chair in the waiting room.

James ignored him and continued to pace.

"Prongs, she'll be fine. Just sit down," Remus said, also sitting in a chair in the waiting room.

Macie and Bri sat in the corner of the waiting room, talking in hushed tones.

They would look over at James and laugh.

"Bunch of little school girls," James muttered. "That's what they act like."

A nurse came out and said, "Mr. Potter, you can go in and see your wife now."

"Thank God, I thought he'd pace a hole in the floor," Sirius said.

"Thanks Padfoot," James said, before rushing in to see Lily.

Lily lay in the hospital bed, a small bundle of blankets in her arms. She was cooing softly to it.

"What is it?" James asked.

"A boy," Lily said, looking up.

She pulled the blanket back from the baby's face for James to see.

"He looks like me," James said.

Lily nodded.

"And he's got your eyes," James added.

"I know," Lily said, smiling.

"What are we going to name him?"

"What about Harry?"

"It's perfect," James said.

"Harry James Potter," Lily murmered. The perfect name for her baby.

---------------

"That's what happened?" Harry Potter asked his godfather, Sirius Black.

Sirius nodded. "That's what happened. You have some of the bravest people I knew for parents, Harry."

"I miss them, even if I don't remember them that well," Harry said.

"I miss them too. But they'll always be with you. In you're heart," Sirius said.

"I know," Harry said, smiling softly.

And that, is the story of Lily and James Potter.

**A/N: Okay, maybe the ending was a little corny...Whatever. It's over. I really hope you liked it! PLEASE review! I'll love you forever!**

**Love,**

**This Author Person-Face**


End file.
